Captains, Shake Hands
by lily0889
Summary: Draco and Ginny are Quidditch Captains. Loathing ensues until their first match. Rated M just in case. Disclaimer: I don't own HP. If I did, it wouldn't be nearly as popular.
1. Chapter 1

**So, after some helpful critique and an extremely helpful rewrite from cuddlebear992, I have revised Chapter 1. I'm going to do the same with Chapter 2. I'll see where I go from there. **

**So, this chapter, along with undying gratitude, is dedicated to cuddlebear992**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Draco Malfoy looked up from his book to find the source of the rapping noise. He wasn't surprised to see it had come from an owl outside the window next to his chair. With a flick of his wand, the window opened and the bird alighted to the arm of his chair. Draco took the letter from the owl and it took off back through the open window.

Looking down at his letter, Draco was unsurprised to see it was from Hogwarts. He noticed it was a bit heavier than usual, and when he broke the seal, he was slightly taken aback at the number of sheets of parchment. The past two years, it had been his standard to receive two sheets. This year, that number had doubled. Draco glanced at the first one, noting the new books he would need. He'd send the family servant for those tomorrow. The second, as he predicted, reminded him that he was still a prefect and listed his duties. He put both these letters aside, and picked up the two new letters.

Neither was a surprise to him. The first one said that he had been chosen to be the new Slytherin Quidditch Captain. He'd been expecting it, but still felt pleased as he held his new, gleaming Captain's badge in his hand. He was a natural choice. All but four of the players had graduated the previous year. He was one of three seventh years. Crabbe and Goyle were the others, but no one would pick either of the blundering idiots as captain, and Harper was younger and only a reserve player. He was an obvious choice.

What wasn't as obvious to him was who would be Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain. They were his only real competition. Saint Potter surely would not be coming to school this year, not after Dumbledore's death. Instead, he guessed the little Weasley girl might get it. Though Draco would never say it out loud, he thought she was actually a very good player. He'd have to watch out for her this year.

Shaking off those thoughts, he set aside the Captain's badge and picked up the last letter. This too contained a badge. Before even reading the letter, Draco noted with satisfaction that he had been made Head Boy. Again, he was an obvious choice. Had Dumbledore been alive, he may have chosen Potter. Thankfully, that was no longer an issue. No one in their right mind would make Weasley Head Boy, and Ernie MacMillan and Anthony Goldstein were non-entities. Head Boy was his, guaranteed especially since Snape had been named Headmaster.

Ugh, Snape, the only downside to being Head Boy. He had been hoping to get away from him at school, seeing how frequent a guest at the manor he had been this summer. Now it looked like he would have to spend more time with him. Draco decided that he could deal with that since he was compensated by getting new rooms. The Head's dormitory was set up like a two bedroom, two bath flat. He'd finally have some privacy.

As he fantasized about his new living quarters, Draco stood up and began to get ready for bed. As he shut the window, he realized that he was going to have to share a common living space with the Head Girl. He pondered who that might be. A natural choice would be Granger, a thought which made him cringe. Seeing her in class was bad enough, but living with her? Malfoy shuddered at the thought. If he was lucky, maybe she'd be killed before start of term. More likely, she'd go into hiding like all the other mudbloods. Good riddance. With Granger out of the way, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott, and Pansy were the other top choices.

Of the three, Draco supposed he'd despised Patil the least. He didn't know much about her, but she was pretty, and there was no spoken enmity between them. Hannah Abbott didn't have the nerve to be Head Girl. He remembered back in their O.W.L. year how she'd been the first to be sent to the hospital wing for a calming draft. The memory made him laugh. His smile quickly disappeared though as he realized that Pansy was still a contender. Surely, even Snape wasn't idiot enough to pick her. He'd rather spend extra time with Snape than spend any _more_ time with Pansy.

Rubbing his temples to combat the ensuing headache, Draco got into bed. _One more year, _he thought,_ one more year and I'll be done._

* * *

><p>After all the dishes had been done, Ginny made her way up to her small room. In her hand she held the Hogwarts letter that had arrived that afternoon. With all the wedding preparations for Bill and Fleur, she hadn't had a chance to read it. The Delacours were coming tomorrow and she had had to change the sheets four times based on her mother's whims. Exhausted, she sank onto her bed and opened the letter, careful not to break the seal. She collected them. She had ever since Bill got his first letter. Reluctantly, she got up to put the seal in her box with the others, which had, albeit illegally, performed a cooling charm on. Collapsing onto her bed, she opened the envelope and took out the single letter inside.<p>

_Not many books this year_, she thought, noting that only Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 was listed. She made a not to search Ron's room after the trio set off. Hermione's book would be in far better condition, but getting a book from her was like trying to take a ferret from Buckbeak. Her second choice for books would have been Harry, but he wasn't fool enough to lug all his books with him.

Tossing the letter aside, Ginny pulled Harry's old Captain's badge out of her pocket. Earlier that day, Harry had given it to her, not only as a keepsake, but also as an invitation to take over his position. She had hoped that someone would realize that he wasn't coming back this year and would have sent her a new badge that was just hers. It didn't seem as anyone had though as Harry's letter told him he was Captain again.

Ginny was not looking forward to her sixth year. Even though she had gotten O.W.L.s in all her subjects –the first to so since Percy, a fact which had been overlooked with Mad Eye's death and the looming wedding –she was not looking forward to classes. Harry had dumped her "for her own good" at the end of last term, and wouldn't even be there as friend for her this year. He was also taking Ron and Hermione from her. Add to that Snape's being declared Headmaster and that, most likely, that snot Malfoy had been made Head Boy, well, there was no way this year would be any good.

Extinguishing her light without even bothering to change, she curled under her blanket. _Two more years, I just have to make it two more years._

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? Let me know by reviewing :)<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I rewrote chapter 2 as promised. I worked off the suggestions of adding more detail and more dialogue. It's definitely longer.**

**Thanks, cuddlebear992 for all your suggestions.**

**I hope you enjoy this edit.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Just after the start of term, Ginny stood in front of her mirror. She pinned Harry's badge to her school robes to admire the effect. She would wear it to honor his memory. McGonagall had approached her earlier that day.

"Miss Weasley, I've noticed that Potter did not return to Hogwarts. I had expected as much, but couldn't give up hope that he might come back. As such, Gryffindor is need of a new Quidditch Captain. I've become far too accustomed to having that cup in my office. I would like to ask you if you will accept the responsibility of being captain," she had finished. Ginny nodded her agreement.

"It would be my honor, Professor," she replied humbly. On the inside Ginny was so excited to finally get what she deserved. She was the best player on the team, and she had earned this position, especially since she had won them the Quidditch Cup the last two seasons. She took her brand new badge from Professor McGonagall and turned to leave.

"Just a moment, Miss Weasley," McGonagall stopped her, "I also would like you to become a prefect."

Ginny had politely declined. If there was one thing she had learned from Fred and George it was "Only prats become prefects." They had said Ron was an exception. Ginny had laughed at them. Ron was a complete prick! Who would know better than she? Ron simply lacked a spine when it came to dealing with his brothers. _Ron's the biggest prat in our family…well, except Percy._ Ginny's memories of her older brothers made her confident of her choice not to become prefect. She conceded that Bill was no longer a prick, but he certainly had his moments while he was in school.

Perhaps the best proof Ginny had to prove the twins right, however, was Malfoy. He was an even bigger prat than Percy, which was certainly saying something. As she had suspected, Malfoy had been appointed Head Boy. The fact that he was the most powerful student in the school made Ginny furious. He had no respect for anyone, a fact he had proven more and more this year. With the Golden Trio gone, he had taken to teasing her more than anyone.

"Wow, Weasley, I can see why Potter didn't come back," he had said earlier that day, "I mean, I would be ashamed of having a blood-traitor for a girlfriend too," he had sneered. Ginny flushed. He wasn't done though, "I can only think of one thing worse, having a mudblood girlfriend. Although, I noticed Granger isn't back either," seeing her turn even redder only egged him on, "I also heard about your brother's illness. I would be sick too if I had you for a sister."

"Actually, Malfoy, he got sick after seeing a picture of your mum in an old copy of the _Prophet_," she spat back. He flushed on the spot.

"Leave my mum out of this. He more likely got sick from eating your mum's wretched cooking."

"Well, he admittedly had a touch of food poisoning earlier this summer," she lulled him into a false sense of security, "But the healer said we only had to induce vomiting. So, we showed him your picture. It worked like a charm." And with that, Ginny turned and left, leaving a defeated Malfoy in her wake.

Ginny laughed as she turned to pin her new badge on her Quidditch Robes. She hated Malfoy and couldn't wait for their Quidditch match in November; she'd show him what a blood-traitor Weasley was capable of.

* * *

><p>Malfoy stood in his apartments admiring his reflection, his two badges gleaming on his chest. He loved having the rooms to himself. Granger had indeed been made Head Girl. Seeing as she hadn't shown, the job had been offered to Padma. Padma refused as a matter of rebellion. Draco had learned that she had been pulled out of Hogwarts along with her sister at the end of the previous year. The Dark Lord had made attendance compulsory this year, so she had grudgingly returned. She drew the line at returning though, wanting no part in the new regime. Hannah had refused as well, but on the grounds that as prefect, she was too busy already.<p>

When he heard of their refusals, Draco had gotten really nervous. His worries were soon put to rest however, because not even Snape was idiot enough to offer it to Pansy. Draco had rejoiced inside when he realized he would not be living with her.

In the past, another girl who had never been a prefect might have been chosen as Head Girl. With Snape and the Carrows running the school, no girl had wanted the job, and a Head Girl wasn't really necessary. Nor was Head Boy for that matter. He knew he had been appointed to uphold a semblance of normalcy, but Draco didn't mind. The rooms were compensation enough, but on top of those, he had authority. He could dictate most of his duties to prefects. He only had to patrol once a week, and that took hardly any time. With all that extra time, he could do what he loved most: taunt his inferiors.

With Saint Potter and his backup dancers gone, Draco had had to find new victims. Loony Lovegood was always a laugh, but Hogwarts didn't need his help bringing her down. It was true that Longbottom was still around, but he appeared to have grown a backbone since last year, a fact which truly annoyed Draco.

In Ginny Weasley, he had found a new favorite victim. He grimaced as he remembered their bout earlier that afternoon: the cocky smile she had when she mentioned his mother, the self-assured look in her eyes when she insulted his appearance, and that annoying little skip down the hall, as if he hadn't fazed her. He knew he had though. And that was almost enough; enough to incite vengeance in her. As he had suspected, they had made her captain in Potter's stead. He'd have to watch out for her in November. She would be out for blood.

She was tougher than she looked, he'd give her that, but if he got his way, he'd make her cry before the year was out. And Draco Malfoy always got his way.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Please review and let me know. Also, don't forget to vote for in my poll for what my next story will be about.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

November's match was swiftly approaching and tensions were mounting throughout Hogwarts. Everyone wanted to see the two toughest students in the school faceoff. Draco and Ginny were an evenly matched set. He had thought her an easy target: Harry's ex, a Weasley, not to mention a girl. But she was a lot tougher than she let on. She was one of the leaders of Dumbledore's Army now. She was an extremely powerful witch and could handle any punishment thrown at her. In a way, Draco admired her for standing up to the Carrows since he never could. Longbottom was standing up to them too, but he was mostly talk. Loony was always willing to stand up and fight, but she was a bit to out there for the Carrows to consider a threat. Ginny was all action though. She didn't only speak out; she fought like hell against then. Draco didn't know how many times she had been in detention. He honestly didn't like to think of it. The idea of her or anyone else being tortured by the likes of Crabbe and Goyle made him sick. Thankfully, when she stole the Sword of Gryffindor, she had only had to serve with that oaf Hagrid.

He didn't need to worry about all those students being subject to the Cruciatus curse. He had enough to worry about when it came to quidditch practices. He, Crabbe, Goyle, and Harper were the only players left from last year's team. Tryouts had been a nightmare. Pansy and Millicent tried out. Millicent wasn't awful, but she was not good either. But she was definitely better than Pansy. Pansy could barely fly. Everyone knew she was only there because she wanted Draco. He shook his head at the thought. In the end, Harper rejoined the team as a Chaser, and Crabbe and Goyle as Beaters. He had also found a fourth year named Malcolm Baddock to play Chaser, and Graham Pritchard, another fourth year won the last spot. His fellow seventh-year Blaise Zabini was actually a very decent Keeper. His team wasn't spectacular, but as he was a great Seeker, he was sure they'd win.

* * *

><p>Ginny was also confident in her chances to win Saturday's match. She had held tryouts and put together an excellent team. Dean and Demelza returned as Chasers, Peakes and Coote were back as Beaters, and she was playing Seeker again. Two new finds, Natalie McDonald and Euan Abercrombie, completed the team and Chaser and Keeper, respectively. Seamus had flown very well, so she had made him a reserve Chaser. He seemed happy enough about that. Ginny would really miss Chasing, but she knew that she was the best choice for Seeker. She had outflown both Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane.<p>

Neville had shown up to tryouts as well. Ginny was a bit worried about having to tell him he wasn't going to make her team. But thankfully he told her he was only there to give her emotional support and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. She didn't know what to do with him. She knew that he had fancied her for years now. Loyally, he had stood by when she dated Harry, but now that he was gone, Neville had hoped that she would look his way. Ginny couldn't do it though. She wasn't ready for another relationship, and when she was, it wouldn't be with Neville, even if he was a pure-blood.

Ginny wasn't a purist necessarily, but she valued magical blood more than she cared to admit. She valued it almost as much as Malfoy, but she also accepted that people with muggle parents were indeed people. Two of her greatest friends were muggleborn, but they weren't at school this year. She missed both Hermione and Colin. Colin would have been a great addition to the team this year. He was actually an excellent Seeker, perhaps as good as Charlie, but not as good as Harry. And, when she thought about it, not as good as her either. She was a fantastic Seeker, and that was the reason they would win Saturday's game.

* * *

><p>Saturday arrived. The weather was ideal for quidditch. Both teams ate a quick breakfast and headed down to the pitch. Malfoy and Ginny got in a few good quips at each other on the way.<p>

"Worried now that you don't have Potter to hold when you lose, Weaslette?"

"I might, if I was worried about losing, Malfoy."

"Today, all your worries might come true then," Malfoy sneered, "In fact, I'm your biggest nightmare, come to life."

"Oh, I would only worry if I was playing a seeker with any talent."

It was difficult to say who won the pre-match battle. In a strikingly similar fashion, both captains encouraged to get out there and play the best game of their lives. Both captains also mentioned that they were the deciding factor in who would win this game and you had better believe he/she would make sure his/her team won, so not to distract him/her with any unnecessary fouls or questions. Ginny and Draco were totally focused on beating the other person to the Snitch. The teams left their tents and moved to the center of the pitch. Madam Hooch strode out into the middle of them.

"Captains, Shake Hands," she instructed.

The brown eyes met the gray and Ginny and Draco took each other's hand.

Ginny felt herself shiver at his touch. An electrical wave had just pulsed through her hand. She jumped back and looked away. She had not expected to feel attracted to Malfoy. Come on, he was a bloody Death Eater, wasn't he? How could she be attracted to him? She really did not need this right now. She had a match to win.

Malfoy staggered back as Ginny released his hand. He felt a rush of attraction toward her the minute their hands touched. He was shocked. True, she was a pure-blood, but how could he be attracted to a blood-traitor? He didn't need this distraction: he had a game to win.

**A/N: Finally, dialogue. It only took three chapters to acheive. I hope you all have had fun coming up with your own witty exchanges between D and G. Also, I had a very constructive critique from cuddlebear992 suggesting that I make my paragraphs not as long and add some more dialogue. I tried to do that with this chapter.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So I realize that I've been posting a new chapter every day. This will end soon because I haven't had time to write more. Once I do, I'll start posting more. Right now, I just have a few more chapters written, so I'll continue to feed you daily if I can.**

**Also, I thought I'd sort of share the idea behind this story: Ginny and Draco become Quidditch Captains in the year 1997. They've always loathed each other for family prejudices and the fact that Malfoy, though I love him, is a git. The idea behind this story is to show the similarities between them because I've always considered them to be very similar characters except Ginny has more tact. Also, I don't think they would realize the attraction between them until they had physical contact. I was trying to think of an innocent way for that to happen. I decided that shaking hands before a match would be perfect. Hence, "Captains, Shake Hands."**

**Hope you guys enjoy:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Ginny and Malfoy mounted their brooms, not looking at each other. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and both teams kicked off as she released the Bludgers and the Snitch. She tossed the Quaffle in the air and the game was on.

"And, McDonald catches the Quaffle," said Ravenclaw seventh year, Lisa Turpin, "Goyle aims a bludger, but Coote diverts it nicely. McDonald passes to Thomas, Thomas about to score, he shoots, Oh, blocked by Zabini, well you can't get 'em all, Dean. Zabini passes to Harper who takes it down field where he dodges a bludger before passing to Pritchard who shoots, and scores! That's ten nil to Slytherin. And Malfoy and Weasley are still circling the stadium looking for the Snitch."

Ginny and Malfoy were neck and neck practically the whole game. Both were taking great care not to get within arm's reach of each other. Ginny had flown too close at one point and caught his scent. Trying to erase the aroma from her mind she gave a burst of speed to clear her head.

"And Robins dodges a bludger hit by Crabbe, Peakes aims it at Harper, Harper drops the Quaffle, caught by Thomas, who passes to Robins, who shoots and scores! That's fifty-forty to Slytherin! Zabini tosses to Baddock who has a clear shot, but, no, Abercrombie out of nowhere with a spectacular block. Thomas has the Quaffle again, dodges a bludger, passes to McDonald, she shoots and scores! Narrow miss by Zabini there, but man is that boy fine!"

"Turpin!"

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall, just sharing fun facts. Well now we're all tied up at fifty-fifty and it looks like this is going to be a close match. It all will come down to the Seeker folks. So now's your chance to place your bets. Who will get the Snitch? The Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy?" A roar erupted from the Slytherins and several female spectators from other houses, "Or will it be the girl with a personality as fiery as her hair, Ginny Weasley?" A louder roar from the Gryffindors and male students echoed throughout the stadium, "It comes down to those two ladies and gentlemen. Weasley and Malfoy, a rivalry for the ages!"

"Turpin, am I paying you to advertise Seekers? What's happening with the game?"

"Oops, my bad, Professor. Well it's sixty-fifty to Gryffindor since Thomas just scored again…"

Malfoy had stopped listening. He saw it. A tiny flicker of gold, but it was so close to Ginny. She hadn't seen it yet. It was fluttering near her waist on her right side. If he could just get close enough to grab it. He accelerated toward her but stopped short ten feet. She had turned and was staring right at him, trying to hide the desire from her face. The Snitch had disappeared. He decided to fly away from her this time. He had barely been able to tell himself to stop. He wanted an excuse to touch her.

"Harper with the Quaffle, he's at the goal, ten points to Slytherin! It's all tied again at ninety! This match is one the closest we've seen in a long time. Wait, it looks like both Weasley and Malfoy have spotted the Snitch!"

Ginny and Malfoy were next to each other again. They were both speeding toward the far end of the pitch. Ginny knew Malfoy had the faster broom. There had to be something she could do to distract him. Abandoning all reason, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He stopped in mid air and she streaked past and grabbed the Snitch. It was over.

"Sly move there by Weasley, but effective. She's got the Snitch and Gryffindor wins 240-90! She's going to have a hard time explaining that last play there, though…." the roaring crowd drowned the rest of Lisa's commentary. But she was right, Ginny did have some explaining to do.

Malfoy touched his broom down to the ground. He knew he should be furious, but he was still rubbing his cheek where she had kissed it. He was angry at her. But not for catching the Snitch. He was angry because she had the audacity to kiss him with her blood-traitor lips. He was angry because he wanted her kiss. He was angry because she didn't let him kiss her back.

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope it was equally enjoyable to read. Also, I have a new poll contest on my profile. Please go vote!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So, if you haven't read it yet, go back and read Chapter 1 again. It has been reforged from the blade that was once broken...haha. Not really. But I did rewrite it using ideas from a beautiful edit by cuddlebear992.**

**Also, if I were going to name a chapter, this one's title would be Pity Points for Pansy. Stay tuned to find out why...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The after party that night was one the loudest parties the Gryffindors had ever thrown, despite their lack of students. Lavender and Parvati had managed to convince a clerk at Honeydukes to bring them some sweets and Seamus had taken care of the alcohol, though no one was quite sure where it came from. Some of it looked like muggle ale. Ginny enjoyed herself, dancing, laughing, and drinking, albeit too much drinking. She was so happy with her defeat of the Slytherin Prince that she even snogged Neville. Luna, who had been invited as an honorary Gryffindor, pulled her aside not long after.

"Ginny, you know I love you, but what you're doing to poor Neville isn't nice." Ginny knew Luna liked Neville, so she got defensive.

"If you like him so much, then you snog him, Luna," Ginny didn't need her judgmental attitude.

"Ginny, I do like him. But that's not what I mean. You know he likes you. And it's not just him that you're being mean to: it's not fair to Draco either."

"What the devil are you on about?" Ginny snarled.

"Draco's in love with you. And you like him. I mean, Ginny, you kissed him in front of the whole school today!"

"Oh come off it," Ginny adopted Ron's phrase, "Everybody knows that I only kissed him so that I could catch the Snitch. And how could I possibly like an arrogant bastard like Malfoy?"

"Because, you and he are a lot alike," Luna said quietly.

"The hell we are, Luna! You need to realize where you are and whom you're speaking to, because I will not tolerate these lies. You just can't waltz in here and pretend you know how people feel, Luna." Ginny snapped at her best friend. Luna just looked at her sadly. Why couldn't her best friend see that she cared about her? Maybe, she just needed to wait until Ginny sobered up before she talked to her again. She walked over and sat down next to Neville.

"Did you see that, Luna? Did you see Ginny snogging me?" He looked triumphant. It was more than Luna could take so she left, stealing another look at Ginny who was downing another shot of firewhisky and something called tequila.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Draco, it's not like we've never lost a match to Gryffindor. You never sulked this badly losing to Potter," Blaise said.<p>

"It's different this time. Potter always won because, and I never said this, because he was a good player. The Weaslette kissed me and then stole the Snitch! That was low, and deceitful, and cruel, and, hell, Blaise, I didn't think of it! She didn't just beat me at Quidditch; she out Slytherined me."

"Is that really what's bothering you? Or is it that you wanted more than a kiss on the cheek?"

"That's ridiculous, Zabini. She's a blood-traitor."

"Whatever, man, she's hot though. There's no denying that."

"I guess. Wait, what? I think I just need to be alone," Draco shook his head. Blaise turned and left. Draco didn't really intend to be alone much longer. What Blaise had said though got to him. He did like the kiss, and he wanted more of her. That little witch. The way she acted today, she should have been a Slytherin. He was done thinking. He just wanted to do something, now. He walked over to his fireplace and threw a pinch of Floo powder in.

"Girl's dormitory, Slytherin house," the green flames swirled as he stuck his head in, "Pansy, I need you in my rooms immediately!" He pulled his head out without waiting for a reply. Minutes later, she was stepping out of the fireplace, dusting off soot. Without as much as a good evening, he kissed her and started taking her clothes off. She didn't resist and led him to his bed. She knew she would regret this much later, but there was more pleasure to be had now. She ached for his touch and gave a moan of pleasure. He started kissing every inch of her that he could. A small part of him knew that it was wrong to do this to her, but she wasn't good for anything else. So he continued.

After he was done, he sent her back to her dormitories. She looked hurt. He didn't care. He needed sleep.

* * *

><p>Pansy got into her bed crying that night. She knew that he just wanted sex, but she loved him. It broke her heart knowing that he didn't love her. But tonight was worse. Tonight he had screamed, "Say it. Say you love me, Ginny."<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny pulled Neville behind a tapestry as they undressed each other. She didn't want her pleasure at the day's events to end yet, and he was more than willing to oblige. He had wanted her almost as long as he had wanted Hermione. He was almost ready to take her when she moaned, "Draco…" He pulled back. He ran off and left her half naked. That didn't feel right though, so he went back and magicked her clothes back into place.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really love Neville. I originally had him just leaving her. I couldn't let him do that though. He's too sweet. Who agrees with me? By the way, look forward to some awkwardness next chapter.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I rewrote Chapter 2. If you haven't read it, you can find it in the drop down menu here ^  
><strong>

**So, here is Chapter 6. This was so fun to write, but extremely awkward.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Miss Weasley," Ginny stirred, "Miss Weasley, wake up." Ginny opened her eyes. She had the worst headache. She wasn't sure where she was. And she most certainly wasn't sure why Professor Snape was standing over her.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Miss Weasley, would you care to explain how you came to be passed out, reeking of alcohol, in the corridor?" A nasty smirk played across his face.

"I would sir, but I have no idea myself." What had happened at that party last night? She tried to remember. She remembered dancing with Seamus, and drinking, lots of drinking, and something with Luna and maybe Neville. "I'm sorry, Professor Snape, I promise it won't happen again."

"I should hope not, Miss Weasley. And to ensure it doesn't, twenty-five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your unbecoming conduct," Snape helped her up to her feet, then walked away.

"Bastard teacher," Ginny cursed once he was out of earshot. She made her way over to the portrait. "Rumbleroar," she said to the Fat Lady. Once inside the common room, she took a seat by the fire. From the sunlight coming in the windows, it appeared that it was only just now morning. No one else was awake in Gryffindor tower. Good thing too because she realized how awful she smelled and no doubt looked. She needed a bath.

She brushed her teeth in the dorm, but for her bath she decided to use the prefects' bathroom. Once she was there, however, she found the door locked. "Pine Fresh" she repeated. No effect. "Lily meadow?" "Honeysuckle?" For good measure she tried, "Alohomora?" "Lilac?" The door opened. Why hadn't she been told of the new password? Oh well, she'd give someone hell later. She walked in and took off her clothes and went to turn on the taps without looking around.

"Geez, Weaslette, don't you knock?"

* * *

><p>Draco deeply enjoyed the stunned look on her face. He had just finished a few laps in the pool when she had entered. However, he'd been sure she'd see him and leave. When she started undressing, though, he was quite sure that she hadn't seen him. It didn't matter, since he was incapable of speech at that moment. She had a great figure, he realized, and a stunning skin tone. He momentarily considered helping her undress.<p>

"Draco Malfoy! What the hell are you doing in my bathtub?"

"Hmmm. I was under the impression that this bathroom was for all prefects, captains, and head boys and girls. But I guess if you want to think it's a personal bathtub, then I'm more than willing to share," he winked.

"I'm not wearing clothes!"

"Neither am I. Although the water seems to have disguised the fact that I'm naked in here. You're welcome to join me in here, seeing as you're also naked."

"You're…not serious?"

"I'm not sure if I'm serious or not. I do know that you're cold though. It's November in a drafty castle. The water's warm, and you could use some warmth." Only the truth of those statements made Ginny realize how cold she actually was. She lowered herself into the tub, and gathered many bubble around her for modesty. Draco laughed at her. "Weaslette, you've kissed me, and you've let me see you naked, and now you're trying to cover up? Why don't you just admit you're into me?"

"I'll be into you, Malfoy, when hell freezes over," she spat. He swam over toward her, "Don't you dare come near me!" It was too late, he was already in front of her.

"Temper, Ginevra," Draco smiled, "One would think you almost didn't want me over here."

"I don't," she whispered. Her heart was beating faster and she wanted nothing more to touch his naked form.

"You say that, but your eyes are filled with lust, and your heart is racing with desire," Draco was sure of it, "I know. I'm feeling the same way." He took her head in his hands and brought her face to his. His lips met her soft ones and he gently kissed her.

Ginny was melting at his touch and she wanted more. She was not going to give into those feelings though. She pushed him away.

"Malfoy, if you ever try something like that again, I will personally brew a infertility potion that I will slip into your pumpkin juice," she threatened. Even she couldn't take her words seriously when her voice was breathy with want for him.

"Whatever, you say, Weaslette," Malfoy kissed her on the cheek and got out of the bathtub, "Now, I believe you said something about wanting to bathe. Best be getting on with it then." He put on his towel, and smirked at her before leaving.

Ginny wanted to chase after him. She was torn between the idea of murdering him and making love to him. Only one thing was certain, she hated Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is a bit odd. I just thought an awkward scene was needed. And the prefects' bathroom seems to be the place for awkard meetings. Review and let me know what you think.**

**Also, check out my one shot "Before the Fall" when you get a chance. And vote in the poll question on my profile!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So I decided to write this chapter in first person. Let me know if you like it better than third. I don't often write in first, so I'm not sure how good it is.**

**Also, if this chapter had a title, it would be Ginny Explains. Mostly, because I realized that I said Ginny had a lot of explaining to do...and then she didn't. All she did was yell at poor, sweet, Neville-loving Luna. This should help with that.**

**Without any further intro...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

I finished bathing, but by the end I was practically in tears. As I made my way back to the common room, I could hear stirring throughout the castle. I replayed that kiss over and over. It was infuriating. He had no right to kiss me, especially when I had no clothes on. Normally, a girl wouldn't complain about being kissed by a naked Draco Malfoy. But I wasn't most girls. I was his sworn enemy. I felt like a fool, dwelling on that kiss. I hated him for making me want to kiss him back.

As I entered the common room, I realized the difference between the revelry of last night and the tense, expectant aura that greeted me as all my teammates, plus Luna and Neville looked at me.

"I went to bathe in the prefects' bathroom," I shrugged, "Captain's privilege and whatnot." I waved my hand dismissively, desperately hoping this was all they wanted an explanation for. My hopes were futile.

"So, about that last play yesterday," Dean began cautiously. _Great, just what I need. To discuss an innocent kiss with my ex-boyfriend._ "You never did explain why you did it," he finished.

"I should have thought it was obvious. I kissed him to get the Snitch."

"Ginny, you shouldn't lie to your teammates, and Neville and I have more than enough cause to know what happened in your head," Luna ventured, a bit coldly. I wasn't sure why she was acting that way. Did I do something last night that would have upset her? Everything was such a blur. I was getting a headache just thinking about it.

"I'm not lying, Luna. What other reason would I have for kissing Draco Malfoy?" I dared.

"Um…well…he is sort of completely gorgeous," Natalie McDonald said, innocently enough. _If only she knew how completely gorgeous he was, especially without clothes._ Where did that come from?

"He may be, but he's also an arrogant prick whose pureblood mentality has forced many of our friends from this castle."

"I think Natalie has a point," Luna said, "Plus, there was a noticeable tension between you two all match. What happened at the beginning?"

"Shoot, Luna, I don't know. Why would we be tense? It couldn't be because we hate each other, now could it?" I was losing my temper.

"Ginny. That's enough of snapping at her. She only asked a question," trust Neville to jump to her aid. If only he would like her, it would take so much pressure off our friendship. I calmed down a bit though. Luna was my best friend other than Hermione, I shouldn't be short with her. And was it just me or did Neville look upset with me as well? I really wished that I could remember what happened before this morning's encounter with the ferret.

"Now, please don't get upset with me again, Ginny, but I don't think it was hatred. I've seen you two hate each other all year. This was different; you two looked like wrackspurts had gotten you." I suppressed a giggle. _Wrackspurts, only Luna could confuse desire with wrackspurts_.

"I don't know what else to tell you guys. I don't like Malfoy. We just happened to be opposing captains. I played strategically and that is my only defense." I knew I was lying to them, but it was way too personal to share with the whole team. I looked at Luna with a look of pleading. She seemed to read it and dropped it.

"I think I'm going to get some breakfast. Maybe you should come with me Ginny. Everyone here says they've already eaten. What do you say?"

"Sure, Luna," I knew then that I would tell her the truth. I owed her that. No one could ask for a better friend than Luna. We left the common room arm in arm.

Once we were out in the hall, I stopped and turned to face her.

"Listen, Luna, I want to be totally honest with you about the match yesterday, but you have to tell me you won't tell the rest of my team," she nodded at my request. I knew that she would keep my secret. "The truth is, I kissed him because I wanted to kiss him. Catching the Snitch gave me a good reason to do it, so I went for it. What you saw at the beginning of the game,"

"You mean the wrackspurts?"

"No, I mean yes, but no. What I mean is that when Draco and I shook hands," I hesitated. I didn't know how to say how instantly attracted I had felt to him. I also realized that I had just used his first name. I had never done that before unless I was saying his whole name to emphasize my loathing.

"Ginny, are you trying to say that you are attracted to Draco Malfoy? And that you didn't realize it until your skin touched his?" I nodded, feeling myself blush. I envied Luna's ability to guess the truth. "Well, then I understand your anger last night when I brought it up." _Wait, what? I got angry at Luna? That doesn't sound like me._ "And I do understand why you want to keep this a secret. I won't tell the team, or Neville. I promise." I nodded. I knew she was good for her word.

"Thank you, Luna. Now, I'm starved, let's really get breakfast. And while we're talking, I need to ask a favor," Luna looked at me with her pale eyes, "I need you to tell me what happened last night. I remember going to the common room, and the next thing I knew, Snape was waking me up in the corridor this morning." Luna laughed her tinkling little laugh.

"Well, it all started with your first shot of firewhiskey," she said as we walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

_So, little Miss Weasley felt that desire too?_ I thought with relief. I was worried that attraction had been one-sided. I had been wandering about the castle after the incident in the bathroom this morning. I had just passed the Gryffindor common room's entrance when the portrait opened and Weaslette and the Lovegood oddity exited going the opposite way. I hid myself behind a tapestry as the two stopped to talk. Hearing her talk, I realized how clever she was. _And how like me,_ I added as an afterthought, _Wait, did I just hear her say my first name? _My heart raced when she said, "Draco." My mind went back to the moment where the Snitch was hovering around her waist. I knew what she meant about wanting to make contact in an innocent way. I remembered the look of desire on her face as I got closer to her. It was nice to know that she had felt that way too. I just wished I had acted on it first.

No matter though. I now knew what secret she was keeping from the team, and even still from herself. I was going to take advantage of that. Before she knew it, Ginny Weasley was going to be in love with me, and then I would tell Potter. I was going to make her break his heart, and then I would break hers.

As the voices grew softer, I peeked out from behind the tapestry. They were walking away heading towards the staircase. I followed at a distance. I too was curious to know what had happened last night that had Ginny so flustered. I couldn't hear them though, I was too far away. I did see Ginny get really pale though. Then she flushed soon after. What was going on? I was going to find out. I would ask her as soon as she was in love with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, I know, Draco is a jerk. Maybe, just maybe, he'll get better? Stick around to find out. Because I am.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is Chapter 8. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Draco POV

I put my scheme into action the following morning. My plan was simple: infuriate her, then win her over later. After all, hate is a form of passion. And everyone knows, there is a fine line between love and hate. I just had to make sure she crossed it.

Ginny sat alone at breakfast. I was slightly surprised since she was very popular among the Gryffindors and even more so among males. She was too popular for her own good actually. That was the one thing I agreed with Potty and the Weasel on, though I'd never tell them, or her. Nevertheless, it was actually better for me that she was sitting alone. She looked sad, which also worked to my benefit. I wondered what was bothering her. Part of me wanted to go hold her and let her cry into my shoulder. _Where did that come from?_ I took a second to shake that off. I obviously hated her. I decided that other part of me was brought on by sleep deprivation.

I looked up as the delivery owls came in that morning. A large barn owl brought me my _Daily Prophet_. I paid him and he took off. I searched the ceiling for another owl. I spotted it. There was my black eagle owl. _Right on schedule_, I noted with pleasure. My plan was now in motion. There was no going back now.

* * *

><p><span>Ginny POV<span>

I decided to eat breakfast alone on Monday morning. Yesterday, Luna had told me what a complete witch I had been Saturday night. I couldn't face anyone after that, especially Neville. I couldn't believe that I had snogged him in front of Luna. _No wonder we fought_, I realized. I would never have hurt my best friends that way. Thankfully, I hadn't tried anything else with Neville that night. I made a silent pact with myself to never that much again.

I also made a pact to look around the bathrooms before stripping again. I didn't want to repeat yesterday's experience with Malfoy. I had been so embarrassed. I could still feel both of his kisses. Remembering them, I felt ashamed as I remembered how much I had actually wanted more than those kisses yesterday. That was before I was completely over my drunken state though. Again, I silently promised to never drink that much again.

The morning delivery owls swooped in through the window, and I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. I hadn't received any letters from Mum and Dad this year. They couldn't send me things with all our movements being tracked and our letters searched. Bill couldn't write me either. I half hoped that Harry would write, but I realized that that was near impossible. He was the most wanted wizard in the country. _But he was also the most wanted man in my heart, and that should count more_, I pouted.

I was shocked, therefore, when a large, black eagle owl landed in front of me. I didn't recognize this owl. I thought with a smile that maybe Charlie had sent it. I took the package from its leg, and it flew away. I opened the letter that was attached. My eyes bulged in shock:

_Dear Weaslette,_

_I meant to tell you how much I enjoyed our morning together yesterday. I couldn't help noticing you have some modesty issues though. I have shrunk down and enclosed a present for you, therefore. A simple "Finite" charm will lift the spell. However, I wouldn't bring it to full size until later. Maybe you can use it next time you decide to intrude upon my bath. I will be looking forward to our next swim together._

_Sincerely,_

_Your favorite Seeker_

_P.S. I can still feel that kiss that you left on my lips. What about you?_

I flushed. I couldn't believe the nerve of him. As if I willingly intruded on his bath. As if he didn't force me to get in the tub and then kiss me. Of course, I hadn't thought about that kiss, not until he mentioned it. And I had modesty issues? I didn't realize that it could possible get worse.

I threw the letter aside and opened the included package. I lifted out a doll-size black silk bathrobe on a hanger and a green towel that accompanied it. I was furious! How could he do that? And in Slytherin colors too? What did he think I was going to do with them? I couldn't help noting the nice texture of the tiny robe, though, or the softness of the miniature towel. I hated that more. I didn't want to think how much these things cost. Upon closer inspection, I noticed some tiny silver detailing on the towel. I would have to look at that later. Those kisses were still on my mind. Laughter brought me back to my senses.

I threw everything back into the box and looked around the Great Hall for the source. He was sitting over at his table, stroking the eagle owl that had delivered such an unwanted present. _Of course, the owl was his, who else would have such an expensive owl? How stupid I was for thinking Charlie could get a gift to me_.

* * *

><p><span>Draco POV<span>

I took great pleasure in watching her reactions to my gift. Her eyes got huge as she realized who the letter was from. There had been excitement in her face before. I chuckled as I watched her excitement turn to disappointment when she read the letter, and then to fury when she pulled out the robe and the towel.

I watched her flush as she stared at the miniature items. I could tell she was deep in thought. I wondered if she was remembering our kiss yesterday. I actually hadn't been lying in that letter. That kiss had stayed with me all of yesterday. I was slightly taken aback at how much I wanted to kiss her again. But that didn't matter. Soon she would be begging me to kiss her, and then I'd have her where I wanted her.

I could no longer contain my laughter when I saw her get angry again. She had realized that she had been unconsciously been running her fingers over the silkiness of the robe. I reached my hand up to pet my owl for a job well done. She looked over, hatred on her face. I winked in response.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I know Draco is still a jerk. But the Draco that lives in mind hasn't decided he wants to play nice yet. Stay tuned.<strong>

**Also, review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas for things you'd like to see, don't hesitate to mention them :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this chapter is going to have a lot of POV changes. I hope it's very clear who is thinking. Also, before you read any further, remember what happened after Luna left the party. If you don't, go back and read Chapter 5.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

GINNY POV

Later that night, after I had cooled off, I lifted the shrinking charm from my "gifts" and laid them on my bed. The tiny silver detailing on the towel turned out to be my name.

_Ginevra Weasley_ it spelled out in all its pretty cursive. I hated my name. "I go by Ginny!" I sort of shouted to myself. I gaped as something happened with the towel.

_Ginny Molly Weasley_. The towel fixed itself. I had to admit that that was a pretty cool bit of magic. I picked up the robe. Though I'd never tell anyone, I'd been dying to try this on all day. It was the most expensive, most luxurious robe I'd ever worn, and I loved it.

I walked over to my mirror to see the effect. Malfoy had a very decent idea about fashion for me. As I reflected on how awesome I looked in black silk, I was struck by a sudden idea: if Draco Malfoy wanted to play with me, why shouldn't I get something out of it? I had already admitted being attracted to the guy. What more could happen to me? I contemplated any consequences. I was in no danger of anything more than physical attraction. I loved Harry, and Harry Potter was the most wonderful man on the planet, besides my father. I wasn't in any danger of falling for anyone else.

I knew then that I had made a plan. I was going to make Draco Malfoy fall in love with me.

* * *

><p><span>BLAISE POV<span>

Something was different about Draco this morning. I couldn't quite place my finger on it. He seemed happier? No, that wasn't it. Smugger? Son of a witch was always smug, so that wasn't it either. I contemplated the look on his face as he watched Ginny Weasley at breakfast. He had laughed and watched intently as she opened some package she had gotten. Then he winked when she looked at him.

It hit me. He looked more conniving than usual. He looked like he was in love.

* * *

><p><span>LUNA POV<span>

Something was different about Ginny today. I thought it was Draco, but she seemed more angry than downtrodden. When I asked about that package, she just flushed and huffed off. I knew she wasn't mad at me, so I wasn't much upset with her for not telling me. She looked like she needed to be alone.

_Maybe she was just missing her family_, I conceded. That could be very possible. But then, why would she be mad. I remembered Malfoy winking at her this morning at breakfast. Had he sent that package? Ginny wouldn't say what was in it. I tried to ask Neville, but he looked very sad when I mentioned Ginny. It made me sad. I wanted to hug him. Ginny had not been very nice to kiss him at that party when she knew how he felt. But he seemed like more than that had happened. I wondered if anything had happened after I went back to my tower.

Seeing Neville made me realize something about Ginny. I figured out what was different. She had looked hateful yesterday. But today she looked like her hatred had turned to love

* * *

><p><span>NEVILLE POV<span>

Seamus was bugging me again. It was getting annoying being the only two guys left in our dorm. Seamus was always drinking with Lavender, so I usually left the room when they started snogging. It wouldn't bother me as much if I had someone to snog as well. Lavender had offered to bring Parvati along with her, but I didn't fancy Parvati. I only wanted to snog one girl currently. And she would only kiss me when she was drunk.

I got even sadder as I remembered the night of the party. We had been carrying on well. Ginny wanted to have sex with me, a dream I'd been having since I had gotten over Hermione in our fourth year. I was totally willing to have all my dreams come true with a girl as awesome as Ginny Weasley, when she said his name.

"Draco," I could still hear her whisper in my ear. I hated Malfoy more than ever. Why did it have to be that pompous Slytherin jerk? I would have almost been okay if she had said "Harry." I knew how she felt about Potter. It was the same way I felt about her.

Maybe I should tell Luna what had happened. She had asked me today why I looked so sad. I knew she had seen me and Ginny at the party. But she didn't know what had happened after, unless Ginny had told her.

I wished I could confront Ginny about the other night, and find out why she was toying with my emotions. It was as though she had felt like nothing was wrong yesterday. It made me angry. Then she started jumping down Luna's throat. Luna was our best friend. I naturally stood up for her. That's what you do for friends.

* * *

><p><span>PANSY POV<span>

I knew what Draco was up to when I saw his eagle today. He was going to make that little slut fall in love with him and beg him for his love in return. I knew because that was what he had done to me in our third year. I also knew that it would work on her just like it worked on me.

_I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!_ I screamed in my head. She could not have him! He was mine. He had always been mine. He would always be mine. Never would he be hers.

I knew what I had to do. I had to break Weasley and make Draco want me again. And I knew just how to do it.

* * *

><p><span>DRACO POV<span>

I finished writing my potions essay. Good thing too because I had more important work to do. I needed to win Ginny over. I had to make myself look sorry for how I treated her. Since, I've never apologized for anything, I had to do more than that; I had to be clever about it.

I had an idea of what I would do. The challenge was going to be making her think that Potter was a bad choice for a boyfriend for her. I could do that with any other girl. But Ginny was in love with Saint Potter. So this was going to be hard work for me.

I would make it all worth it in the end. The last thing I thought before I went to sleep was how Potter's face would look when I made her kiss me in front of him when he returned.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like me bringing all these characters in? What do you think Pansy is going to do? Review and let me know!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**So, the next couple of chapters are a bit longer. I won't promise that every chapter from now on will be longer though. Also, I'm posting Chapters 10 and 11 together, because they go hand in hand.  
><strong>

**Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

GINNY

I wish I had more time. I really had intended to carry through with my plans for Draco. So far, all I'd been able to do was send him an empty potion bottle. I had attached a note reading _I always keep my promises_, and I knew he would know what that meant. I wanted to do more but school and Quidditch and D.A. rebellions were taking up all of my time.

I had to get Neville to talk to me again. This year was starting to get really tough and I could use his encouragement. It was now December and a couple of weeks until Christmas Break. I couldn't bear to go back to the Burrow knowing that he still hated me for something. I found him lingering by the greenhouses talking to Professor Sprout on my way to Herbology. Professor Sprout noticed me first.

"Good Morning, Miss Weasley," she beamed, "You are the first to arrive and I must say, I admire your dedication to this subject," she turned and walked into the greenhouse, leaving me and Neville by ourselves.

"Um, hi, Neville."

* * *

><p>NEVILLE<p>

"_Um, hi, Neville."_

Really? That's what she was going with after a month of not speaking to me. Granted I hadn't given her many opportunities, but, you know, if she wasn't the school's second biggest whore, then maybe I'd talk to her again. She was going to learn that you can't just say other guys' names when you had sex, or tried to anyway. Why would she think I'd even talk to her after she'd done that to me?

"Neville?" That small voice was the only thing that could bring me out of my own thoughts.

"Ginevra?" She winced. Good. She turned around and started to go into the greenhouse and I could tell she was fighting back tears. I had made Ginny Weasley cry, what was wrong with me?

"Wait, Gin, I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>GINNY<p>

I turned to face him again, biting back tears and words of hate as I did so. What had I done to upset him that much? That he would use the name I hated with such an icy tone to his voice? I couldn't bear that.

"Gin, I said I'm sorry," he repeated. I knew what he said. I wanted to rage at him, but other words came out of my mouth.

"Neville, what did I do?" I asked in earnest. "I am so sorry for whatever I did that has made you hate me so much, but, Nev, you're going to have to tell me what it was. I know it happened at that awful party, but I don't know what it was. I was so gone that night, Neville, and I don't remember anything that happened. Luna filled me in on parts, and I can't believe I got that drunk. That was totally irresponsible of me. Oh, Neville, is this because I kissed you at the party in front of everyone? I'm so sorry. This sounds awful, but I was so drunk, and I missed Harry, and I just needed to be with someone kind, and there's really no one kinder than you Neville, and oh, Neville, you must think I'm completely awful, be-" my words became cut off as Neville pressed his lips against mine. I was shocked! And then images flashed in my mind: Neville kissing me in a corridor, me taking my clothes half off, his lips on my neck. And then the images were gone. _What the hell was that?_ I wondered. Neville pulled away.

"Oh," I said. I was starting to get an inkling of what had happened that night.

* * *

><p>DRACO<p>

I had to give it to Longbottom, I grudgingly acknowledged, he had kissed the Weaslette. That was one of those things I wished I could erase from my mind. Maybe I should stop spying on her. I couldn't help it though, I needed to know more about her. That potion bottle she sent me made me realize that I was dealing with a formidable opponent. I no longer doubted that I would always have to check my pumpkin juice if I tried anything. I turned back to watch more and listen to what happened next.

"Oh," she said, a look of dawning guilt on her beautifully freckled face. He smiled at her, misreading her entirely. Stupid git thought that she was realizing that she liked him like he liked her. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry. I think I've realized something. I just had flashes of that Saturday night. Neville, what happened in the corridor?" Wait, what corridor? I was as curious to find out as she was. I knew which night she was referring to, the night before everything had happened between us. I had wanted to carry through on my plan, but school had been way too busy for me to do anything romantic or clever. So I was going to do something elaborate for Christmas.

I shook my head, alleviating the distraction from what was unfolding before me. Longbottom's face was turning red.

"You really don't remember?" he asked.

"No, I wish I did," Ginny answered. I wondered how drunk Ginny would have to be to not remember.

"Meet me later tonight in the Room of Requirement," he said sadly, "And I'll tell you anything you want to know. Seven o'clock okay?" he watched as she nodded. Then he walked away as she entered her class. I now knew what I would be doing tonight at 7.

* * *

><p>PANSY<p>

Draco had seemed awfully smug at dinner tonight. He left the table at 6:30, saying he had things to do. I followed at a distance, but instead of going down toward the dungeons, where his rooms were, he went to the staircase. I was now committed to knowing what he was doing. Pulling out my wand, I cast a quick disillusionment charm on myself and began to follow the boy I loved.

As we approached the seventh floor, he walked past a blank space of wall three times, and then to my shock a door appeared. He pulled it open then walked inside. I slipped in behind him, quickly enough so that the door didn't close on me.

I watched as he went to sit against the wall, I sat opposite him, behind an old bookcase. He took out his wand and performed his own disillusionment charm, becoming quite invisible. Now I just had to hope he would not trod on me.

_Or, I could do better than hope_, I noted with a smile. After reading that book on spell invention last year, I had figured out a spell that would assist me when I wanted to stalk discreetly. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a seeming ordinary pair of reading glasses. I tapped them with my wand and thought _Infreredius!_ with all my concentration. The lenses got a slight tint and I put the glasses on. I commended myself on the spell as I realized I could see on a thermal level. Draco hadn't left his position by the wall. I wondered what time it was. I looked at the shelf and noticed a small clock, as I removed my specs. It was almost 7. And someone was coming in.

As the door opened, I saw Longbottom come in. He glanced around the room to make sure no one was there before closing his eyes. As he opened them, he smiled. I looked around and noticed that a stone basin had appeared on a table in the middle of the room. I had no idea what that was. It was ugly though. I saw him lift his wand to his temple and a silvery-white gaseous thread came out. He put it in a vial next to the basin, and then picked up a quill and parchment I was sure hadn't been there before. After writing a note, he conjured up a yellow rose, laid it down, and turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>GINNY<p>

I walked past the wall three times, _I need to meet Neville, I need to meet Neville, I need to meet Neville._ On the third pass, the door appeared. I walked in and saw a stone basin sitting on the table in front of me. I walked up to it and noticed a note and rose.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I'm sorry I'm not here to meet you. I just couldn't bear to relive this with you so close. This basin is a Pensieve as I'm sure you know. In the vial next to the basin is my memory of that night. I couldn't bear to tell you out loud for fear of losing my temper with you. All you have to do is pour the memory in the basin and stir it with your wand. Don't worry, the Pensieve will take care of the rest. After, you watch it, you may find me in the common room if you want to talk about it. Please don't hate me after you watch it._

_Yours always,_

_Neville_

_P.S. Please keep the rose as a token of my affection and friendship. I know your favorites are red roses and that you dream of getting a single long stem red rose from a guy. Sorry I can't be that guy. I love you. That will never change. _

I was starting to cry as I finished the note. In another life, maybe I could love Neville back. But right now, I was in love with Harry, and that would never change.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? The next chapter is about that fateful night by the way. There are a couple of memories. Review and let me know what you think will happen.<strong>

**Thanks, cuddlebear992 for the suggestion of sending him an infertility potion with a note. I really liked it!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow. I just realized. This chapter is super long. Please be patient with it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

GINNY

I took the vial from beside the desk and poured it in the basin. I prodded it with my wand tip then stepped back. A screen of mist arose out of the basin and an image flickered onto it. I imagined this was what muggle movies were like. I needed a seat. The room obliged. I sat down and watched nervously.

* * *

><p>DRACO<p>

I watched as the screen of mist came to life. She seemed nervous. I wanted to comfort her, but then I remembered I was in hiding. I watched anxiously as the images began to unfold.

* * *

><p>PANSY<p>

I saw as that blood-traitor started crying. She took the vial Longbottom left and emptied it. I was now curious as to what he wanted her to see. Maybe it was something I could use. As the mist rose out of the basin, I got scared. I wanted Draco to hold me. Then I remembered we were both invisible. And that no one knew I was there. I watched on.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Neville and Ginny were in the common room. Ginny walked over to Neville and kissed him. Neville was completely taken aback but very pleased. He started kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. She obliged. As the kiss grew stronger and more passionate, someone broke a glass, forcing the contented pair into reality once more. Ginny got up and walked away. Neville watched as she made her way to Luna, then settled back into the couch, a smile plastered on his face. Seamus came over and took the spot next to him._

"_Saw you and Weasley," he said with a smile, "Dean and Potter were always telling me how talented she was at snogging, but I don't need to tell you that. You were there with us. Tell me, did she live up to the legend?" he playfully punched Neville._

"_Don't talk about her that way. She is so much more than just a good kisser, though I won't deny she is talented at that too," Neville snapped then added slyly, "Go away, Seamus." Seamus looked offended but went off to rejoin Lavender. A smile broke onto Neville's face once more. Luna came over, clearly a bit miffed. Neville looked over to her, but clearly didn't take in her expression._

"_Did you see that Luna? Did you see Ginny snogging me?" he said with triumph. Luna looked even more upset, and got up and left the room. Neville decided to take a walk around the corridor._

* * *

><p>The scene changed<p>

_When Neville reentered the portrait hole, he was attacked by Ginny once more. She pulled him back out through the portrait hole and over behind a tapestry. She was kissing him passionately and started to unbutton his shirt. He began to kiss her neck while working on her button down shirt. Soon her shirt was off and she was touching his chest through his own open shirt. He wrapped his arms further around her and began kissing her collarbone. She sighed as he did this and he moved his right hand under her skirt. As his hand moved up her thigh, Ginny began to moan. Neville kissed her below her right ear, and she moaned out a name as he moved back down to her white neck._

"_Draco," she moaned almost in a whisper. Neville stopped kissing her, removed his hands, and stepped back. He hastily buttoned his shirt back up and began to run leaving a confused Ginny in his wake. Halfway to the portrait, he turned around and returned. When he got back, she was passed out on the floor. Using his wand, Neville put her shirt back on her. He turned away, looking more dejected than ever._

* * *

><p>PANSY<p>

That whore. That little blood-traitor was also a slag. I thought I was bad, but even I would never play with a guy the way she toyed with Longbottom. I was actually almost impressed with her. She should have been a Slytherin.

I could tell that she loved him though. She wasn't in love with him, but she loved him in a friendly sort of way. She loved him enough to want him never to be hurt. She also would never want him to be with someone who she thought wasn't good enough for him, someone who would use him then break his heart, someone like me.

This was fantastic. This was something I could use. I originally was just going to wait until she was in love with Draco then sleep with him while arranging for her to walk in on us. That would be easy. Now I really knew what to do. I was going to get with Longbottom and then hurt him. It would be great. She'd be hurt for her friend, so her heart would break, and seeing her hurt would make Draco realize he could do so much better. Then he'd come back to me with his tail between his legs. Who knows, maybe I wouldn't take him back. That would show him.

Now I just had to wait for Weasley to leave so I could go prepare for the last two weeks before break.

* * *

><p>DRACO<p>

Wow. I was in shock. I just saw and heard Ginny Weasley moan out my name while she was with another guy. I vaguely wondered if she would moan out my name while we had sex. I wasn't sure. She seemed more like a screamer to me. Then again, she and Longbottom weren't really having sex. She had ruined that. The thought made me laugh in my head.

At the same time, I wanted to punch Longbottom for leaving her there. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be chivalrous. I guess I'd be pissed too if a girl had said someone else's name while we were doing it. Of course, no girl would ever think of another guy while I had them. But he left her there, half naked, in a corridor. All I could say was at least he came back and magicked her shirt back on.

I watched as she cried and looked horrified throughout his memory. She was still crying but she looked more lost in thought than anything. I wish I was a better legilimens, then I'd know what she thought. I also wanted to hold her, let her cry into my shoulder, make sure she was ok. These wants scared me. I wasn't supposed to be falling for her.

I realized that I was a lot closer to achieving my goal than I thought. She already wanted me. Longbottom's memory proved that. Now I just had to make sure it stayed that way. I had been civil to her this past month in order to show her that I was different. After the gift I sent, I wanted her to know that I wasn't actually that much of a jerk and that the present was meant as a joke. Part of this was self motivated though, because I'd been on the receiving end of one of her Bat Bogey hexes, and that was a place I never wanted to be again.

I needed her to leave so I could go to my room and prepare for the rest of this term.

* * *

><p>GINNY<p>

Poor Neville. I knew now why we hadn't spoken in a month. I was completely horrible to him. I wouldn't be surprised if he never said a word to me again. I wouldn't. I wouldn't speak to me, especially not after I said Malfoy's name during almost sex. That shocked me more than anything.

Neville's memory triggered my own. I could now remember everything that had happened that night. I remembered the dancing, the drinking, the snogging, my fight with Luna, and the reason I had pressed myself on Neville after he got back.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Neville had left the room. I guessed it was to clear his head. I'd seen him with Luna and I'd supposed the dumb tramp had said something to him about my behavior. It wasn't my fault that she wasn't bold enough to make a move on Neville. He was one of the most wanted guys in school now. Most of the females were gunning for him. I just had the courage to do something about it. It didn't matter that he liked me, and it didn't matter than Luna liked him. I wanted to kiss him, and I always get what I want eventually._

_I knew that it wasn't him I wanted to kiss though. The post-win euphoria reminded me of my last match. I had run up to Harry to tell him we won and he took me and kissed me in front of everyone. I missed him so much after I remembered that. I realized that he should have been at this party. He should have been celebrating a Gryffindor victory with me. Instead, he was running around the country with Hermione and my idiot brother doing Dumbledore knows what. I was lonely. And I shouldn't have had to be. I wanted to kiss someone and then I saw Neville, sweet, loyal Neville. So I kissed him. That was nothing and Luna should not have bothered me over it._

_I was so angry that I went and had another shot of firewhiskey as well as something Seamus called "tequila." That might have been a bad idea in retrospect. By then, I was so wasted that I got roped into a drinking game. Neville had left by this time so I had nothing else to do. We did this whole thing where you had to bite a lime, lick some salt, and take a shot of tequila. Someone mentioned that muggles did this all the time. So I went for it. I was playing against Lavender. Winner got a dance with Seamus. Now that I thought about it, it was a pretty lame prize. I didn't care at the time. We got to ten shots before Lavender passed out. For good measure I had two more and went to claim my prize. As we were dancing, Seamus mentioned Neville._

"_Saw you and Longbottom going at it over there," he smirked. I scowled. "I think it's cool," he added in haste, "Maybe you'd like to try your luck with the Irish as well," he teased._

"_Seamus, don't make me laugh," I chuckled, "We both know you already have a long term snog buddy. I don't think Lavender would like it too much if she came to her senses and saw us snogging."_

"_And I don't think you really care what Lavender thinks," he snorted, "You just don't want to kiss me. Why the hell not, Ginny? You've kissed all the other boys in my year, except your brother, Crabbe, and Goyle, and Zabini. I'd add Malfoy to that list, but you've even kissed him."_

"_Well, I don't think Crabbe and Goyle are really in our species, so let's not count them," I said, a little embarrassed as I realized I had kissed most of the guys in seventh year._

"_So kiss me," he pressed, "Come on, Gin, kiss me like you kissed Dean. I know you don't like Neville, so that's clearly not an issue."_

"_Seamus," I started._

"_Weasley, kiss me," he forced his lips against mine. I wouldn't respond so he bit my lip, "Come on, Gin, kiss me like you kissed Potter." That did it. I pulled at my wand and sent a hex his direction. How dare he mention Harry to me? I was so mad. I needed a distraction. I decided to go for a walk. As I made it to the portrait hole, Neville was coming back in. Another thought struck me: there were other ways of distraction. I threw myself at him._

…

_As I was unbuttoning his shirt, he started kissing my neck. I reached my hand up and started touching his chest. He had really muscled up since last year. I guessed all the D.A. meetings and training must have helped. I knew had practiced a lot since he turned 17. He wanted to fight Death Eaters all the time. As I thought of Death Eaters, my mind turned to Malfoy. I wondered what it would be like to touch his chest. I knew that he had Quidditch muscles. I wondered what it would feel like to kiss him for real._

"_Draco," I moaned. Neville's lips stopped and suddenly I was alone. The last thing I remembered is wondering why he had gone._

* * *

><p>Tears were pouring down my face by the time I was done remembering all of this. I needed to talk to Neville. I didn't want to, but I owed him an explanation for everything. I also needed to stop toying with people's emotions. I felt a bit guilty as I realized that I was planning on doing just that to Malfoy. <em>No more<em>, I promised myself. I left to find Neville.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, if this was too long. I considered splitting it but wasn't sure where. I realize that Ginny is a jerk in her memory, but that's intoxicated Ginny. Sober Ginny just has a toxic tongue. What do you think will happen now that she's given up on her plan? Review and let me know :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**So, because of this chapter, I have decided to rate this story M to cover my bases. I'm not too graphic, I promise; I just don't want to scar any young readers. So, WARNING: this chapter contains adult themes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

As soon as Ginny had left, Draco had removed the disillusionment charm from himself. Pansy watched him because he had to leave before she could. He walked to the table and found the note. Ginny had taken the rose with her. Reading it, he smirked but looked like he was hurting a little. Pansy wondered if maybe he was falling for Weasley as well. She decided that it was impossible. Draco Malfoy didn't fall in love with anyone, especially not his intended victims. He stuck the note in his pocket and left the room. Pansy waited a few minutes then left too. She didn't want someone to come back.

They both set their plans afoot the next morning. Ginny went to breakfast the next morning only to find Malfoy's owl waiting for her with a note. She opened it, a bit hesitantly this time.

_Good morning, Ginny,_

_I need to speak with you about something and wondered if you might me by the lake tonight at 8. This is a matter of great importance, so I must ask that you come alone. I promise I won't try anything you're not comfortable with without your prior consent. Like you, I always keep my promises. Please, meet me. I need to see you. I can't get you out of my mind. _

_Draco_

_P.S. Please use my owl to respond. He is well-trained I promise._

Ginny was confused. She decided to go. Draco wasn't often polite, so she thought she should hear him out. Plus, he said that he _needed_ to see her. She turned to Neville to borrow a quill. The two of them were back on good terms. She had told him everything she remembered about the party. He had given her a hug and told her not to worry about it anymore. Ginny saw Seamus walk in with a busted lip and a nose that appeared broken. She looked back at Neville who suddenly found his porridge very interesting. Ginny smiled as she pulled out parchment and replied.

_Draco,_

_Yes, I'll meet you. I guess if it's that important, I can be by the lake at 8 tonight._

_Ginny_

_P.S. You don't have to beg to see me. Just admit you like me._

Ginny finished the note. She reached for his owl but hesitated. What if it was a trick? Ginny decided that she wouldn't use his owl. She was going to go to the owlery when she spotted Pig fluttering about with the other owls. She called him down.

"This note is for Draco Malfoy, alright? I know I miss him too," she said as Pigwidgeon gave her a miserable hoot. Pig had been Ron's owl. He had lent her to Ginny this year. Harry was going to lend her Hedwig, but she had been killed on the way to the Burrow. Ginny felt Pig give her an affectionate nip and watched him take off. She gave Malfoy's owl a bit of toast. "You can go too, now," she told him calmly.

…

Draco got her note later. He blanched when he saw the tiny owl. Why hadn't she used Artemis? He was worried. He knew that his owl was the only one who was not allowed to be searched. Had this little owl been intercepted? He read the note, and the promise of her meeting him drove his worries out of his mind.

* * *

><p>Pansy was frustrated. How hard was it to get a guy to fall for her? This was getting ridiculous. She had seen Longbottom seven times that day and he had not once responded to her winks, nods, or smiles. He just hung around Weasley and Lovegood all day. What was wrong with him? She was one of the best looking girls in the year, for crying out loud. She'd just have to work harder.<p>

…

Neville had noticed though. He was very confused. Pansy Parkinson had never once said a nice word to him and now she was waving and smiling at him? That was so weird. He had thought about mentioning it to Luna and Ginny, but decided against it. Luna always got this bizarre look when he mentioned other girls that he would almost equate to jealousy, but why would she be jealous? He and Ginny had just patched up their relationship which culminated into Neville breaking Seamus's nose, so he decided it would be better to not say anything to her either. He would have to keep an eye on Pansy though. Neville looked at his watch. It was seven. He had detention in a few minutes for mouthing off to Carrow…again. Ginny offered to walk with him, claiming she had to be somewhere soon as well and wanted dinner first. He accepted with a smile.

* * *

><p>Ginny left Neville at the entrance to the dungeons. She admired the way he stood up to the Carrows, and felt for him because she knew what they did in the dungeons. She hoped he would be ok. She began to make her way up the stairs to go to dinner. She was meeting Draco in less than an hour and didn't want to be hungry. On the way up, a large figure blocked her way.<p>

"Going somewhere, Weasley?" It was Crabbe. Ginny knew he was on his way down to torture Neville.

"Let me go, Crabbe, we both know you have other things to do than interrogate me," she snapped. That made him mad. He grabbed her and forced her into the wall.

"I've heard some pretty interesting things about you, princess. About how you've kissed every boy in our year, and I want to see if all the stories are true. I want you to scream for me. Can you do that, princess?" she was terrified. He brought his lips down against hers and his tongue begged for entrance. When she refused, he pulled out his wand. "Crucio." Ginny screamed in pain, and he covered her mouth with his free hand.

"Ah, there's that scream. That wasn't so hard was it? And that was only with my wand. Now I'll make you scream for real," he promised. He stuck his hand up her skirt and ripped her underwear off. Once he'd done that, he unzipped his pants. "Go ahead, scream," he told her, "No one investigates the screaming down here anymore," he said truthfully. Ginny knew she had no hope. She couldn't reach her wand.

He continued his work and lifted her skirt. Then she felt pain. He had forced himself inside her. She couldn't move. He continued to kiss her face, her neck, and once he'd partially ripped open her blouse, he kissed her breasts. "You are good, princess," he smiled, "I'm glad you're not disappointing me. You wouldn't want to disappoint me. Tell me, how many guys have you been with? How many other boys have you let touch you? I bet none of them were like me. I know you're going to meet Malfoy. Are you going to bang him too? I bet you are. I just wanted to make sure I banged you first." He continued on until he tried to kiss her mouth again. She bit his lip and he swore. He pulled out of her and smacked her across the face. "Oh now you've done it," he looked at his watch, "You're lucky I'm on detention duty tonight, princess. I have to go now, but you should watch your back from now on." He left her standing there.

Ginny was crying mostly from pain, but partly from shame. She picked up her wand and pointed it at her clothes. "R-r-reparo," she said. The panties fixed themselves and the buttons reattached. She put her underwear back on and made her way up the stairs. She wanted to get away. Forgetting that she already had plans there anyway, she made her way to the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Crabbe is a jerk. I don't like him. At least Goyle was just stupid. But Crabbe was evil, and I don't like him. Review and let me know what you think. Also, now seemed like a good time to mention my poll question again. It's about favorite ships and the one with the most votes, I'll write a story about.<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Apparently, I'm really favoring longer chapters. Not sure if that's a bad thing. Update: Draco has started being nice in my head.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

DRACO

I made my way down to the lake at 7:45. I still wasn't sure what to say. What had possessed me to write that note in the first place? _Maybe I just needed an excuse to spend more time with her_, I thought, but that didn't sound right. I was Draco Malfoy: girls needed an excuse to spend more time with me. Plus, I just wanted to make Ginny fall in love with me to hurt Potter. That's all I wanted. I could surely handle that.

As I got nearer the lake, I saw that someone was already there. Shoot, I was hoping to be alone. Upon further inspection, I noticed the flaming red hair. It was Weasley, sitting by the lake, incredibly early by my watch. Why was she just sitting there hugging her knees to her chest? Was she crying? I didn't think I'd seen her like this since my second year when the mudbloods were being attacked. I wondered what was wrong. If Longbottom was responsible, the heaven help him.

"Ginny," I said softly. She turned her head, looking slightly surprised to see me.

* * *

><p><span>GINNY<span>

I hadn't expected his voice to be so soft and gentle. I had also forgotten that I was supposed to meet him here at 8. After Crabbe…Crabbe…did what he did to me, I had forgotten all else. I just wanted to get away. So I had gone to the lake. I used to come out here during my first year, when I just needed to think. I would sit by the water's edge and hug my knees to my chest and clear my head. It wasn't working this time though. I kept replaying the last hour in my mind. This time hurt so much more than last time. I had never been with anyone else that way, except Tom. That's what really bothered me.

"Draco, you, you came," I stammered.

"Of course I did," he smiled as he sat next to me, "I told you I keep my promises. I was surprised to already find you here though. Isn't it a woman's prerogative to be late?" he teased. I so wasn't in the mood to be teased.

"If you just came out here to tease me, Malfoy, you can leave," I snapped. He looked hurt. "I'm sorry, Draco, I just got—" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Gin, what happened? You know you can tell me anything right?" he encouraged. I studied him. I had never known him to be nice. He always had an endgame normally. I wondered vaguely what it was this time. But I did need someone to talk to.

"I was walking Neville to the dungeons for detention and then on my way up, he-he-he," I was starting to cry again.

"Who, Longbottom?" he was getting angry. I decided I should give him the name of the person to be angry with.

"No, not Neville, it was Crabbe. He blocked my way, and then forced me against the wall; the way he had me pinned, I couldn't reach my wand. Then, he, he, forced himself on me," now the tears were pouring down my face. Through my foggy vision though, I could tell that Draco was angry.

"How did he know where to find you?"

"He was on his way to detention duty, but he knew that I was coming to meet you. He said he wanted to have me first, before I came to you. That's not what this meeting was for was it?" I added, suddenly nervous. Draco looked shocked.

"Of course," now I was shocked, "Of course he intercepted your owl," oh, he wasn't answering my question. "Ginny, I did not ask you to meet me to have sex. I simply wanted to talk to you and find out more about you. Would you still like to do that?" I nodded. "Then I have a question for you. How would you feel if I murdered someone?"

* * *

><p><span>DRACO<span>

The look on her face at my question was priceless. I could tell she was honestly shocked by such a question. I really could kill Crabbe right now though. How could he do that? That was wrong on so many levels.

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"Because killing someone has crossed my mind very recently, and I wanted your opinion. Bear in mind that I would not be killing in cold blood. This person has wronged someone I love and I simply seek to kill him for it." Whoa, where did that love part come from? I didn't love Ginny, did I? That didn't sound right. I must have been feeling sorry for her. That had to be it.

"Well, I guess if you have a good motivation," she started, "Then no. Draco, you can't kill Crabbe," she read my mind, "I want to kill him myself, but neither of us can. Because I couldn't take it if you were sent to Azkaban for defending me." Her concern at my possible incarceration amused me.

"Alright, then, I won't kill him," I promised, "No matter how much he deserves it." She smiled, and then shivered a bit. I noticed she was here without a cloak. I put mine around her shoulders.

* * *

><p><span>GINNY<span>

The chivalry he just showed me put me in awe. "Won't you be cold now I asked?"

"Hmmm. Well, yes, but don't worry about it," he shivered, "The only other way I could think to keep you warm was to have you sit up against my chest and I could hold you and wrap my cloak around both of us," his face turned pink. Did he really just say that out loud? "I didn't think with what happened to you, you would like that idea," he recovered. Actually, I liked that idea very much. I scooted over to him and took his cloak off. I sat myself between his legs and leaned back against his very well muscled, I couldn't help but noticing, chest.

"Just don't try anything funny," I added as I handed him the cloak. He laughed.

"So I can try things as long as I'm serious?" he teased as he wrapped his arms and the cloak around me.

"No," I laughed.

…

I didn't get back to the tower until 2 in the morning. I couldn't believe I had let Draco Malfoy hold me in his arms for that long. That wasn't even the most shocking thing about him though. I really liked the way I was able to open up to him. I told him a lot. I told him about Neville, and Seamus, and how I missed Harry and my brother. He didn't really seem to like that last bit, though. I also told him how much I missed my family and then I even told him a little about Tom. I wasn't sure how much I should tell him though since his father is the reason I knew Tom Riddle. I would probably tell him that later though.

I was so sleepy. I wasn't surprised though. I had fallen asleep at the lake around midnight. He held me while I slept. It was so nice. No one had ever just held me before. With those memories, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>DRACO<span>

I loved the sound of her voice. I had never been with a girl and just held her before. When I was with other girls, we would just have sex. With Ginny, I could just sit there and hold her. She told me so much about herself. I wasn't sure what to tell her in return. I wanted to do something really nice for her. And I think I knew just what to do.

For now, I needed to sleep though. I was going to deal with Crabbe tomorrow. Sure, I said I wouldn't kill him, but there was still hell to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like my first nice DG moment? Was it too much? Also, do you prefer reading in first person or third person? Review and let me know :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So this chapter gives a bit of insight on all fronts I suppose. I gave a bit more personality to Zabini. I hope you like it. Also, this is the last chapter I have written so far. I will write more I promise. **

**PSA: This story will have two alternate endings. Just FYI. I don't know how far away they are though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Draco spent the next week planning. He wanted his next gift to be perfect. In the meantime, he and Ginny had kept meeting and getting to know each other more. Draco was becoming more and more aware of how much he was looking forward to these meetings. He knew he was falling for her, but he suddenly didn't care. This relationship was now about Ginny. He no longer cared about hurting Potter. He just wanted her happiness. As it happened, he knew Potter did not equal happiness for her, despite her current thinking. He was hoping she would realize that soon enough. When she did, he would be waiting, on bended knee, to make all her dreams come true.

Every night they met, they stayed together for hours. She would always fall asleep in his arms. Some nights she would cry into his shoulder, and some nights he would cry into hers. His heart would break as she told him stories from her first year. Draco knew his dad had given Ginny the diary of Tom Riddle so that she would be expelled for attacking muggleborns. And it made him sad to hear just what the ramifications of that were. The night she told him what had happened to her in the Chamber of Secrets made both of them cry.

_Tom had been growing stronger for months. Ginny didn't want the diary anymore, but she didn't want Harry to have it either. What if he had found out all her secrets? So she had taken it back. Tom was like a drug to her. Even though she didn't want to, she had to keep writing to him. He was her only friend. She was getting tired of him though and didn't want to attack anyone else, so he made her write her own kidnap note and go down to the Chamber._

_Once she was there, he came out of the diary. He told her how pretty she was, and she had to admit he was very handsome. She had always thought so. He asked if she wanted to kiss him. She nodded, unable to lie to him. He leaned down to kiss her and said she smelled like honeysuckle. He kissed her and decided that he wanted more. He hadn't been physical with anybody in 50 years, and there she was, so vulnerable and unable to stop him._

Draco cried as she told him all the things Tom Riddle did to her. She had her virginity stolen from her when she was 12, and she was afraid no one would ever love her again. All Draco wanted to do was hold her and tell her how much he loved her, how she was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not when she was this vulnerable. He settled for holding her while she cried. He hated Tom Riddle. He wanted to make him pay for what he did to Ginny, what he was still doing to her. He knew that would be impossible though. Harry Potter had destroyed Tom Riddle. For once, Draco was grateful to the boy wonder.

* * *

><p>Blaise wished Pansy and Draco would stop all their plotting. He was tired of being their soundboard. He was pleased that Draco was succeeding though. He was happy that his best friend was finally admitting that he was falling for a girl. Ginny Weasley had taken a heartless Malfoy and turned him into a human being. So Blaise was happy for him. His only worry was that Draco would still treat this as a game to hurt Potter. He hoped that the growing secret friendship between Ginny and Draco would make him change his mind. He could tell something had happened though. Just a week ago, Blaise had seen Malfoy cursing Crabbe in the corridors. Draco looked like he wanted to kill him. Blaise found out later what Crabbe had done to Ginny, and was surprised that Draco <em>hadn't<em> killed him. When he asked Draco why, he said something about not wanting to break a promise or something of that nature. That was when Blaise could really see a huge difference in Draco's behavior.

Now if he could only do something about Pansy. She just didn't get it. Neville Longbottom was never going to be interested in her. So why did she care? She said it was to get at Ginny, but Weasley wasn't paying attention to anyone but Draco at the moment, so that excuse made no since. Why couldn't she just find another guy to flirt with? Didn't she care that seeing her rejected again and again was hurting her pride? She could have any other guy in the school, aside from Malfoy, and yet she only wanted Longbottom. Blaise could see past her choice if she was honestly in love with Neville, but she wasn't. And that infuriated him more than anything else. He was tired of being her guy friend. He just needed to get her away from Longbottom. But how to accomplish that?

The answer came in the form of Luna Lovegood. Blaise thought she was a bit odd, but he knew she cared for Neville and would be willing to help him. Blaise cornered her after a class the next day.

"Luna, may I speak with you?" he asked charmingly.

"Of course, you're Blaise Zabini right?"

"That's right."

"You're Draco's best friend," she stated. He could tell that his friendship with Draco didn't prejudice her against him. She was just stating a fact.

"Yes, I suppose I am," I answered truthfully.

"He's been ever so nice to Ginny, and he makes her happy. I like seeing my best friend happy. Don't you? She makes him happier too right?"

"Yes, and yes, I am happy to see him happier," he conceded, "I'm concerned about your other best friend, though, Neville Longbottom right?" she blushed.

"Yes, Neville is one of my very dearest friends. He doesn't seem as happy as Ginny, but he wouldn't, I suppose, because he isn't in love like she is. I want him to be happy too. I've noticed Pansy Parkinson going after him. Are you friends with her too?" her pale eyes inquired.

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose. We're in the same year."

"Yes, I suppose that does help. Would you mind telling her to leave him alone. He's get very concerned with all the attention she's been showing him, and I don't like seeing him concerned."

"I have tried to talk to Pansy, Luna. It hasn't worked. As such, I think we should take direct action."

"What do you mean?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Yes, I suppose I do."

"Then you should make him notice you," Blaise explained, "Make him think of you as more than just a friend."

"I don't know, Blaise. He may not be interested in me that way."

"But there's always the chance he might," Blaise needed her help, "I will work on Pansy, but I need to you to make sure Neville knows he has other options. If he thinks there's no hope, then he might turn to her," Blaise spoke his worst fears. If Neville made a move, he would ruin any chance Blaise had with Pansy. He'd always had to compete with Draco for attention, and he didn't think he could take it if he lost out to Longbottom.

"Okay, Blaise, I will help you win Pansy," she read his mind, "I will do my best. But I'm afraid there is only a week left before this term is out."

"Luna, you only need a day," Blaise told her honestly.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of Blaise and Luna becoming friends? And what did you think of the chapter in general? Do you have any suggestions for the future of this story? Review and let me know :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**So, this chapter is short. But it's honestly so sweet, I didn't think I could add anything to it. Please review and let me know what you think.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

GINNY

I couldn't believe how nice this last week had been. Who would have thought a Malfoy and a Weasley could be friends, much less best friends? But that's what Draco was, my best friend. I had told him things Hermione and Ron didn't know. Not even Harry knew some of the things I had told Draco. I was starting to realize how nice having another male best friend was. I hadn't trusted anyone after Tom, but I just felt I could trust Draco. I also knew that I wouldn't mind if he and I went beyond friendship. I had stopped wearing Harry's badge this week without really noticing. I had moved on from the boy who lived and was now in love with the boy who let me live.

Draco's owl had delivered a message to me at the beginning of the week. It had asked me to meet him every night by the lake, so I had. I kept the note by my bed because Draco's handwriting was very neat. It was nice to just admire something so small about a person. Today, the note had glowed golden. I picked it up and read the new message.

_Gin,_

_I'd like you to meet me at the Quidditch Pitch this morning at 9. Please._

_Drake_

_P.S. It's cold, so bundle up. Or I could bundle us both up if you'd prefer_

I could almost see his flirty wink with that P.S. He was kind of odd, but I liked him. I went to meet him at the Quidditch Pitch. He was standing there, a vision of beauty in a black on black ensemble. My heart was racing. In his hand, he held his Nimbus 2001. I wished I had brought my broom.

"Ginny! You came!"

"Of course I did, Draco. I didn't know I was supposed to bring my broom, though."

"Oh, you weren't. But I did tell you to bundle up. Silly girl," he reached into his pocket, "I was saving this to give you later. Oh, well," he smirked as he withdrew a tiny green something and handed it to me. It was a tiny, emerald green cloak. I smiled as I remembered his last tiny presents. I took out my wand and brought the cloak back to normal sized.

"Draco, this-this is beautiful!" It was honestly the nicest cloak anyone had ever given me.

"Why would I give a beautiful girl anything that wasn't beautiful?" I blushed, "Well, put it on, please. I'd like to see how it looks." I slipped the cloak over my shoulders and fastened it. I could tell it looked as good on me as it did when I was holding it. "Wow, Gin."

* * *

><p><span>DRACO<span>

"Wow, Gin," I was amazed, "I don't think I've ever seen anything as beautiful as you look right now." I was telling the truth. The cloak looked amazing with her hair and fair skin. It even went with the red in her face as she blushed more. She looked so beautiful. I knew then that I was truly falling for her and this was no longer a game to get her to like me. I wanted her to love me because I was afraid I would break if she didn't.

"So, why do you have your broom?" she broke my concentration; I could have just stared at her for the rest of free period.

"What? Oh, yeah, um, hop on," she obliged. She wrapped her arms around my waist, and I kicked off. I flew her over the snow covered grounds, throwing loop-the-loops in every once in a while, so she'd hold on more tightly. We flew over the Forbidden Forest, and over the green houses. I flew here everywhere but over the lake. That would have to wait. After about twenty minutes, I flew us up to the top of the Astronomy Tower and landed. I got off and then held out my hand to assist her. She looked a little surprised but took it anyway.

"Why are we up here?"

"This spot is my favorite at Hogwarts," I told her my secret, "Look around you, you can see everything," as she looked, I took out my wand and conjured a single, long-stem red rose. I turned to face her as she looked over at the lake. Now all I had to do was hope she'd say yes.

* * *

><p><span>GINNY<span>

This had to be the best free period ever. I had never flown over the ground. I had enjoyed riding with Draco. He smelled so wonderful, and I just wanted to hold him tighter. Even though the loop-the-loops weren't scary, they gave me just the excuse I needed to hold him more closely. I could see why this was his favorite spot. Everything was beautiful from up here. I looked around from Draco's favorite spot, until I noticed something by the lake, the only place we hadn't flown over. Something was written in the snow:

_Ginny Weasley,_

_Will you please go out with me?_

_Draco Malfoy_

"Drake, what does that- does that say what I think it says?" I turned around and he was standing there with a single long-stemmed red rose. I started to tear up.

"Gin, you have made me so happy this week. I can't think of another person with whom I could share my thoughts and secrets with. You have given my life meaning again simply by being my friend. Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

I could only nod my head, I was crying so much. Hearing him say all that made me realize that he was falling in love with me too. I finally found my voice. "Yes, Draco, of course I'll go with you."

I was right. This was the best free period ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Too much? Or just enough?<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**So, this story is just really starting to get longer and longer. Draco and Ginny have been throwing some wild parties in my head, and are only cooperative sometimes. But when they are, they are very adament that their story should be longer. I guess I'll oblige.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing. Your reviews make me want to keep posting :D  
><strong>

**I still don't own Harry Potter, but boy was that last movie great!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Ginny thought of Draco as she sat in her compartment on the train home for holidays. She would miss him this Christmas and for once wished she was going somewhere other than the Burrow. Their date last Saturday in Hogsmeade had been amazing. They had gone to the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer and then to the Shrieking Shack and then they had just walked up and down the High Street doing Christmas shopping. Ginny didn't have very much money, but she wanted to get something for everyone in her family.

For her dad, she bought a pack of muggle playing cards from the novelty section at Dervish and Banges. She got her mum new knitting needles. She got her all of her brother's sweets except for Ron and Percy. She got Luna a bracelet that changed colors dependent on the wearer's whim, and she got Neville a book of defensive spells.

She didn't get Draco anything. But that was because he was with her. He had laughed at her the entire time at the presents she got for everyone. He had even tried to buy some nicer things for her to give them, but she turned him down. It was enough that he was spending money on her. Plus, she wasn't sure her family would accept the gifts if they knew where she had gotten the money.

After they finished shopping, they went for a hot chocolate in Madam Puddifoot's. Then they walked back up to school. Once they were at the front doors, Ginny had turned to thank Draco for a wonderful date, only to find him inches from her face.

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. This kiss was completely different than any they had shared previously. It was short and very sweet. His lips were so gentle that when he pulled away, Ginny was upset when the kiss had ended. Both of them wanted to kiss more, but Draco said that a gentleman didn't kiss more than once on the first date. Ginny knew that was crap, but she didn't press the matter, knowing that he didn't want either of them to enter into this too hastily. She was actually flattered because that meant he really liked her. She knew of his reputation as a sex god, and keen as she was to try that rumor out, she knew that this pace suited her needs better.

Ginny sighed as the trolley came around, bringing her back to the present. She missed Draco already. He was staying at Hogwarts over Christmas, and Ginny wished she was too. She turned to pay more attention to Neville and Luna however.

"Sorry, Luna, what was that?" she was a bit embarrassed

"Oh, no matter, Ginny, I saw your face. The wrackspurts got you again didn't they?" Ginny went to glance at Neville, but he wasn't paying her the slightest bit of attention. He was looking at Luna almost dreamily. "I think they got you too, Neville," Luna reached over and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry, Luna," he took her hand. Before Ginny knew what was happening, Neville had pulled Luna in and kissed her. Ginny's eyes were as wide as saucers. When had that happened? Luna looked momentarily shocked before going back in for more, with a huge smile on her face. Ginny got up and decided to give them some privacy. As, she walked out into the corridor, she literally ran into Blaise.

"Oh, sorry, Zabini, I should have looked where I was going," she was abashed.

"No worries, Ginny," he smiled, "Say, was that Luna kissing Neville in there?" he looked strangely pleased.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, it was. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Curiosity gets the best of us sometimes," he looked triumphant, "Well, I suppose I'll be heading back to my compartment now. Nice seeing you, Red."

"Oh, yeah," Ginny stepped back to let him pass.

"By the way, whatever you've done to Draco, keep it up," he mentioned, "I don't remember the last time I've seen this happy."

Ginny beamed, "He makes me happy too."

"Right. Well, see you after the holidays, Red," he started off, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Blaise."

Ginny found a compartment to herself. She looked out the window at the passing countryside, and thinking of Draco, she slid into sleep

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, Charlie, you don't want to be late for your first year at Hogwarts!" Ginny chided.<em>

"_Aw, Mum, I'm coming, geesh" the little red-headed boy called._

"_Charlie, don't talk to your mother that way," Draco scolded, "Scorpius, do you have everything?"_

"_Yes, Dad, of course I do," the perfect miniature of Draco answered._

"_Alright, now Scorpius, watch out for your brother, and no more getting into fights with your cousins."_

"_Aw, but Mum, they're dreadfully dull," Scorpius complained as he boarded the train. Ginny knelt down in front of her younger son._

"_Are you nervous?" she looked into his steely grey eyes._

"_What if I get put into Hufflepuff? Or Gryffindor?"_

"_I was in Gryffindor!"_

"_Yes, but you're one of the only good Gryffindors," he hugged her._

"_Then you can be just as good. But hey, you will be great no matter what house you're in," she smiled, "Now, get going. You don't want to miss the train. One time your Uncle Ron did, and it was a nightmare." She watched her younger son board the train and then turned to her husband. "Just think Draco, in two years, Melissa will be going off to school as well, and then it won't be long until Tom does as well."_

"_Yes, that's true. But we'll face it together when it happens, my dearest love," Draco leaned in and kissed Ginny passionately._

"_Ew," little Hugo Weasley cried, "Scor, do you see what your parents are doing?" Ginny and Draco laughed as the train took off from the station._

* * *

><p>Ginny was being shaken. As she opened her eyes, she noted a pale-faced Neville standing over her.<p>

"Neville, what's wrong?" she was worried.

"Ginny, they took, they took," he was terrified.

"Who? What did they take Neville?" had something happened to Draco? But Draco wasn't on the train.

"Oh, Gin, the Death Eaters," he sobbed, "Gin, they took her! They took Luna!" he buried his face in her shoulder as the tears began to fall from her eyes as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, that lovely NevilleLuna moment finally made it into the story. Sorry it had to be so short lived. But c'est la vie if you are French. And that's life if you're English and resisting the Death Eaters.**

**What did you think? Let me know?**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, I actually had part of the concept behind this chapter for a while. It took me a while to get here, but it's Christmas! (In July!) But in the story, it's just Christmas!**

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed so far :) For those of you who haven't, thank you for reading. And it's never too late to review ;)**

**Enjoy! And Happy Christmas!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

GINNY

It was a couple of days until Christmas, and the Burrow was quieter than it ever had been. Bill and Fleur decided to spend their first Christmas together away from the rest of the family. Charlie was in Romania. Percy still wasn't talking to us. Fred and George were coming in for Christmas, but not until Christmas Eve. And Ron, well, there was no way he was showing up. So, it was just me, Mum, and Dad at first. Sometimes, Lupin and Tonks stopped by. Tonks was getting big. It made me happy to see that life was still going on, despite the Death Eaters and Tom controlling everything.

I wondered where they were. I knew Draco was still a Death Eater, but I had to believe him when he said he didn't want to. He said that they would kill his mother if he didn't join. At first, he had been excited, but when he was asked to kill Dumbledore, he wanted out. But there's no leaving the Death Eaters. It's a life sentence. I missed him so much.

Thinking of the Death Eaters also made me think of Luna. I still couldn't believe they had taken her. I didn't know why they would take her of all people. She didn't do anything more than the rest of us. I thought I would be the one they would take, or Neville. But they took Luna. I had to believe she was ok. Maybe she was in Azkaban making friends. I vaguely wondered if Draco knew what had happened. Thinking of him made me miss him again.

…

I heard from him on Christmas Eve. I had gone upstairs to bed, and an owl was sitting on my dresser. I took the letter from his beak.

_My Dearest Ginevra,_

_Happy Christmas! The first thing I wanted to tell you is that I got ordered to the Manor. Though I wish you were with me, having you here would be awful. The screaming keeps me up at night. Luna was brought here. Don't worry. She isn't being tortured. They took her because her father's magazine has been printing things the Dark Lord doesn't like. I hate it. But she's ok. And she's not in Azkaban._

_The second thing I wanted was to give you a Christmas present. I didn't know what to get for you. You wouldn't want anything fancy, so I had to get creative. I figured it out last night. I know you miss your family. And I hope you miss me. So, my gift to you is this owl. The postal service has been commanded not to check a Malfoy owl. I have registered him as such. You can send anything you want with this owl and can rest assured that it will not be opened. I hope you send me something._

_I miss you so much. I wanted to spend Christmas with you. I wish that were possible. I can't wait until I can just hold you again._

_I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and that you'll put this owl to good use._

_I love you,_

_Draco_

I had tears in my eyes. I had never seen a more thoughtful gift. The idea that I could communicate with anyone in my family without resorting to code was amazing. I had only one task left. I had to convince my family that it was ok. Oh. And I had to write him back.

* * *

><p><span>DRACO<span>

Christmas break was a downer. I had anticipated spending Christmas at Hogwarts, torturing Crabbe. He still hadn't paid enough for what he did to Ginny. I had to restrain myself from killing him. I also promised myself that I would not use an Unforgiveable no matter how much he deserved it. I needed to prove, not just to Ginny, but to myself that I was different. Sure, I was a Death Eater, but I didn't want to be evil. So for now, I stuck with a variety of irritating hexes. If I were being honest, I suppose I didn't really give him a chance to defend himself. I wasn't proud of hexing him while he was down, but, eh, he deserved it.

On the bright side, I was able to do something nice for Ginny for Christmas still. I had toyed with all sorts of ideas. My best one was using my Floo Network to go see her Christmas Day. Then I realized I might not be the most welcome person at the Burrow. But I was going crazy not being able to talk to her. Then I remembered the owls. That was the gift I would give her. I really hoped I would get a letter from her.

I hated being back at the Manor. It wasn't my childhood anymore; now it was headquarters for the Death Eaters. Oh, and, of course, the new Azkaban. Our dungeons were prison to kidnap victims that were too valuable for Azkaban. They had brought Luna here. I wish I could go down and see her. Maybe I could bully Wormtail into taking me down there. The thought of Ginny's best friend being down there in the dark was horrifying. I would find a way to get her out of there if I could.

…

Christmas day greeted me with a return owl. My day was better already.

_Draco,_

_I really don't know what to say. The owl was the best gift anyone could have given me. I don't know if anyone can truly understand what it meant to me. I have missed my family more than I can say. I hope this owl will help._

_Happy Christmas, love. I wish I could see you. But I can see that would be impossible. The Burrow acts as headquarters for the resistance, so you can't come here. But I know that I can't come there either. I imagine that would be just as disastrous, maybe even more so. I hope you have the best day possible though._

_I wasn't sure what to get you for Christmas. I've been working on some charms though, and I think I got them figured out. So, I've enclosed your present in the attached box. I hope you like it._

_I love you more than you know,_

_Ginny_

I looked in the box and was shocked to see a sea shell. I also noticed a note with this.

_Drake,_

_This shell is enchanted. Hold it up to your ear._

_Gin_

I held the shell to my ear. I wasn't sure what to expect. But in my dizziest dreams, I wouldn't have guessed what happened next.

"Happy Christmas, Draco Malfoy. I love you." It was Ginny's voice. It was beautiful. That girl really was a talented witch. I went to read the note again. It was different.

_Drake,_

_Looks like you're not the only one who can bewitch a note. The shell is one of a pair. It works sort of like a muggle telephone. If you tap it twice with your wand, it will glow red, and you can record a message. Tap it once when you're done, and my shell will receive your message. When I respond, your shell will flash hot. I guess it's sort of like an auditory form of protean charm. I hope you like it._

_Love, Ginny_

I loved this girl. This was the best present I had ever received. It would especially be nice for this break. I immediately recorded a message back. With Ginny's help, this break might not be entirely horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of their gifts to each other? What do want to see in future chapters? Review and let me know.<strong>

**Also, if you would kindly do so, please read my one shot entitled "Before the Fall." I would be so grateful to hear what you guys think!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter should give you a bit more insight into Blaise and Pansy. It's not a Draco/Ginny focused this time around.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Once the new term began, all that people could talk about was how Ginny and Draco were now a couple. Everyone had been so sure that Ginny would wait for Harry forever, that some people considered her a slut now. Of course, these people weren't aware that Harry had dumped Ginny at the end of last year.

Ginny was so much happier with Draco than she ever had been. She didn't care what the rumors were. She knew part of the school thought she was cheating on Harry. Others thought she was cheating on Neville, an opinion which made Ginny laugh. The only truly hurtful rumor to her, though, was that Draco was coercing her into a relationship by threatening her family. Her Draco would never do that. She made every effort to quell those rumors.

* * *

><p>Draco was enduring a different sort of teasing. His fellow Slytherins were now mocking him saying that he had been tamed and that Ginny had him whipped. Pansy had taken a different view. She decided that since he and Ginny were officially a couple that he was now free to sleep around on the side. Draco couldn't even fathom how that made a knut of sense. Draco confided his worries about this to Blaise.<p>

"She's decided that because Ginny and I aren't sleeping together, I'll still have sex with her," he shook his head, "But I don't even like Pansy. And I love Ginny. I would never do something like that. I wish there was some way to make her see sense, or move on."

"I've been trying to get her to move on, but she's stubborn. She is still trying to carry on her stupid plan," he gritted his teeth.

"What plan?"

"She has some hare-brained scheme to get with Longbottom," Blaise was so mad he shared Pansy's secret. He felt awful. He was just sick of Pansy being dumb and obsessive and not even looking his way. Why couldn't she just see that he was in love with her? He had been in love with her since she and Draco broke up in their fourth year, and she was still completely oblivious. He had been there for her always, and she was so resistant to him. It was driving him mad.

"Why Longbottom?"Draco snapped him back to reality.

"I don't know," he lied. He would keep one part secret, "A lot of girls fancy him right now. He's leading the student resistance after all."

"I suppose that's true," Draco conceded, "But I thought he was pretty committed to Ginny, even though he can't have her."

"Well, he was, but right before Christmas break, he finally noticed Luna Lovegood," Blaise explained.

"Really? That's not a bad match."

"Not at all, and I think it would have worked," Blaise smirked, "They had a nice little snogging session on the train home," he was getting angry again, "Those stupid Death Eaters ruined everything though."

Draco rubbed his left forearm, "How did her abduction ruin things?"

"Because Luna was going to get Neville to like her so that maybe, just maybe, Pansy might give up on him. But now that she's gone, I don't know that she'll ever be deterred," he said sadly.

"And you care," Draco noticed. "Why?"

"Because I've had this thing for Pansy for three years and she's never noticed!"

"Really? Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?" Draco smirked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want things to be weird. You know, you and she dated for a while," he sighed, "I was worried that maybe you wouldn't move on and Pansy would always be waiting for you."

"Well, I have moved on, obviously," Draco smiled, "If you want, I could put in a good word for you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, every guy needs a wingman," Draco told him. Blaise was happier. Maybe, with Draco's help, he would finally be able to date Pansy.

* * *

><p>Pansy was a bit confused. Draco had approached her earlier that day. She had been excited because she thought he was going to take her up on her offer. She was dying to be back in his bed. She missed his touches. What he said, though, threw her for a loop.<p>

"Pansy, I think you need to move on," he said.

"But why, Drakie?" she was puzzled.

"Because, Pansy, you're my friend, and you deserve more than friendship," he said, "And you especially deserve to be more than just someone's sex buddy."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we've had our fun, but I'm in love with someone else now, and it's time you found someone more worthy of your time than me."

"No, you can't love anyone else. You love me, Draco. I know you do," she cried.

"I did love you once Pansy, when we were thirteen. That was a mere crush though. And you deserve real love."

"Where would you suggest I look?" she snapped.

"I suggest you see other guys. There are plenty of good looking pure-blooded guys at this school. There's Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein," he listed.

"I only date Slytherins. They're the best," she chided.

"Well, then, I suggest Blaise Zabini," he smiled, "He's my best friend, so I know he'll treat you with respect. He'll treat with far more care than I ever did."

"Blaise?" she thought about it. It was true, he was very respectful to women. And, Pansy admitted, he was very good looking. Truth be told, he was probably better looking than Draco, but his beauty was more quiet and subtle. Pansy had had a small crush on him for a while. But if she liked him, that would mess up her plan to get Draco back. She wasn't ready to give that up. "I'll think about it," she told Draco. He nodded, then walked away.

She would think about it, eventually. For now, she had other objectives. She just couldn't leave anything undone. Even if she would never get Draco back, she still had to try. If nothing else, she would at least hurt him by hurting Ginny. So she was still going to go after Neville Longbottom, she decided. She smiled as she realized he was a pureblood too.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Review and let me know. Also, let me know if you have any ideas. If I use them, you'll definitely be credited, I promise. I'm to the point where I don't just have six chapters raring to go and be posted. I'm actually writing then posting now. So I'm definitely open to suggestions.<strong>

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed already :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, I appreciate all the reviews and readers that this story has gotten. A special thank you to cuddlebear992 for all the reviews and support.**

** I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

NEVILLE

I was lonely. I missed Luna. I couldn't believe it took me that long to notice that she was right there. I hated myself. I didn't even know what finally did it. We were just sitting on the train. She was talking to Ginny, who, of course, wasn't listening, and it hit me. Luna Lovegood was a beautiful woman who had just told me that week that Pansy wasn't my only option. I didn't understand at first. I kept trying to figure out who she meant. Was there a girl in her house or something that I didn't know about?

When I figured it out, I knew what I had to do. I leaned over and kissed her. It was one of the boldest things I'd ever done. I figured it was something a true Gryffindor might do. It was similar enough to what Potter had done last year. I still couldn't believe it when she leaned over and kissed me back. I didn't notice when Ginny left.

Luna and I just sat there and held hands. We were talking and she leaned her head on my shoulder. She eventually fell asleep. I just watched the countryside pass, contented to have this girl asleep in my arms. Then they came in.

Dolohov and Crabbe Sr., they were called. They told her that her father had been saying things in his magazine that the Dark Lord didn't like. They said they were going to take her someplace special until he changed his tune. Then they dragged her away from me. I jumped up from my seat. I took out my wand and threw a stunning spell at Dolohov. He blocked it. I wished I was better at dueling. I wished Ginny had been there. She could have stopped them. I didn't know where she was. They disarmed me and dragged Luna out into the corridor. Luna never even blinked. Right before they disapparated, she looked at me.

"Everything will be okay, Neville," she smiled, "Wait for me, will you?"

I could do that. I would do that. I would wait until she came back.

…

Pansy Parkinson kept trying to seduce me. I was getting annoyed. Did she honestly think that because Luna was gone, I'd hook up with her? That was never going to happen. I didn't know how to make her see that. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? I know half the guys in Slytherin were pining to be with her; why couldn't she choose one of them?

"Pansy, leave me alone," I finally told her. She was bothering me for the seventh time that day, "I'm not going to have sex with you. Why don't you get that?"

"But, Nevvie," she whined, "I only want to be with you!"

"Don't call me 'Nevvie', and I. Don't. Want. You." I said.

"What?"

"I don't want to be mean, Pansy, but you leave me no choice," I took a deep breath, "I don't want to be with you. I have no interest in being with you in any way. I am currently interested in another woman and I will wait as long as it takes to be with her."

"Why don't you get it through your head, you buffoon?" she shouted, "Ginny Weasley will never be interested in you. She has Draco Malfoy now and if she won't leave him for Potter, then she certainly won't leave him for you!" She was such an idiot sometimes.

"That's probably true, but the thing is, Pansy, she isn't who I was referring to," I smiled, thinking of Luna.

"What? But, but, what?" she was stumped. I turned and walked away.

"Sorry," I called over my shoulder. I would wait for Luna to come back.

* * *

><p>PANSY<p>

Well that didn't go how I expected. I could have sworn he was interested in Weasley. He had been for years. What had happened? I knew then that I had lost him. Maybe I would give Blaise a chance.

I found him in the common room a few hours later. He really was good looking. He was sitting there, laughing at something Daphne Greengrass had just said.

"Hey, Blaise," I called and patted the cushion next to me on the couch. He nodded at the group he was sitting with and came to sit next to me.

"Parkinson," he nodded.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you. How come you and I have never done anything just the two of us before?" I twisted my hair around my finger.

"Well, I didn't think you were interested in doing anything with me," he raised his eyebrows, "You and Draco have been on and off for years, and it seemed like you were onto Longbottom, or did that not work out?" he smirked. Now I was mad.

"No, Longbottom is apparently in love with someone who isn't Ginny Weasley, and wants nothing to do with me. You know anything about that?"

"Actually, I do. I was passing his compartment on the train home and saw him and Lovegood in a romantic situation."

"Lovegood? As in Loony Lovegood?" I laughed. He was turning me down for the school joke?

"Yeah, Luna Lovegood. She's loved him for a while. Didn't you know?" he smiled.

"No, I didn't. Maybe I still have a chance then. No guy can hold out for too long, especially not for someone as useless as Lovegood," I snorted. I'd have him in the palm of my hand before long.

"You know, I wouldn't put it past him. He's a very devoted person. And if he says he's into her, then, no, you don't have a chance," Blaise shook his head, "He's very loyal."

"Oh, well. There are always other fish in the pond," I waved my hand. "So what would you think about you and me? Dessert in my room? Eleven?"

Blaise sat there and looked me up and down. I knew I had him. No guy passes up free sex.

"Actually, Miss Parkinson," he said, "I don't want to be your second option. I think I can do better," he got up. I was speechless. I couldn't believe it. First Longbottom, now Blaise? "See you around, Pansy."

"NO! Give me a chance, Blaise, I want to be with you!"

"I wish that were true, Pansy. But I don't believe you."

"But, it's true," I was starting to cry.

"Well, if it is, then I'm sorry, but I no longer feel the same way. Goodbye, Pansy," he walked away from me, "Hey, Daphne!" he went back to her.

I hated her. I hated him. He would pay for what he did to me. So would Longbottom. But the person who would pay the most was Weasley. This was all her fault.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I know some of you didn't like Blaise and Pansy, so I thought you would like this. I liked it too. Blaise can do better. And Neville was too much of a sweetheart to use Pansy.<strong>

**Review with your thoughts, please :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow. Chapter 20. I can't believe this story has lasted this long. For those of you who may not remember, this is my first attempt at a fanfic. I've really enjoyed it and am glad it has lasted so long. Thank you so much for faithfully reading and reviewing.**

**So here's to you. You all deserve prizes. So...I guess everyone who reviews can have their own Draco Malfoy.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

GINNY

Easter holidays were approaching and mine and Draco's time together was becoming limited. Draco had his N.E.W.T.s coming up and was having to study more than ever. Plus, his Head Boy duties were becoming more and more time consuming. He couldn't delegate as much to the younger prefects since half of them were in their O.W.L. year. That left me alone most of the time. I didn't really go anywhere. Draco wouldn't let me wander around on my own after what had happened with Crabbe. I would meet him in his room before duties and he would let me use the Head Girl's room to study and do whatever else while he was gone.

I would mostly use this time to send letters. Though I had tried really hard, I hadn't managed to convince Mum and Dad that Draco was on our side. They didn't trust him, so they refused to write letters unless they were in code. They did agree to use Adonis though (I had named him after a handsome man in Greek myth). They never really liked Pig and Errol really wasn't up to long journeys anymore.

My brothers were more understanding. Bill was ecstatic that he was able to talk to me again. Charlie was tired of code and missed talking to anyone. I wasn't sure that Fred and George really believed that Draco was on our side, but they were nothing if not risk takers. I loved being able to talk to them.

The night before the break, I found myself reading an advanced potions book in Draco's room. I had just started the section on veritaserum when Adonis flew in through the open window. I took the letter from his leg and he gave my ear an affectionate nip and then flew off to the bookcase. I was surprised, to say the least, to read the letter.

_Ginny,_

_I don't really know how to start this. I have recently been in contact with Bill. I ran into him at Gringotts and he told me about your owl. He let me borrow Adonis. I hope you forgive him._

_I'm glad to hear that you've become friends with Draco Malfoy. I believe you. I really do miss you. I haven't been a good older brother. But I want to be a better one. So I'll start by being honest: I hate my job. I'm surrounded by Death Eaters all day. I would love nothing more than to go home to the Burrow and apologize to Mum and Dad._

_Unfortunately, it's not that simple. Mum and Dad are being watched. The whole family is. Except me. Well, you're not either, but that's because you're at Hogwarts. I can't think of a way to get out of the Ministry right now, but when I do, I hope that I'll be able to reconcile with our family. _

_I regret not being a bigger part of your life the past few years,_

_I love you, little sister,_

_Percy_

_P.S. Don't mention this to our family since I don't know when I'll be able to see them again._

I couldn't believe it. I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my robes. I had never known Percy to apologize in his life. I pulled out a quill to write him back.

_Perce,_

_I'm glad you believe me and I forgive you. I'll keep your secret. I love you._

_Gin_

I couldn't think of anything else to say. I hoped he would understand that. I knew he would though. I really hoped he would be able to see Dad at least very soon. I called Adonis over. As I sent him on his way, Draco walked in.

"Hey, Gin," he took off his robe, "Sending a letter? Figures," he laughed. He looked me over and his expression changed, "Ginny, have you been crying?" he looked worried, "Gin, what happened?"

"Drake, calm down, love, they were good tears. That letter that just came was from Percy. He apologized. And he believes that you care for me. This is great!" I threw my arms around him and kissed him. He smiled into my lips.

"I'm glad you've been able to use my gift," he said, "Meanwhile, I've had no occasion to use yours. We see each other every day now and I haven't needed to leave you shell messages."

"That's true," I admitted, "I wish I could have given you a more useful gift. Yours is truly great."

"Well, I suppose one could say that you still owe me then," I nodded, "Hmmm. How will you ever repay me?" he smirked.

"Well, I could write your letters for you, or I could do your charms homework," I suggested, twirling his hair. He laughed. "Or I guess I could just-" I started to kiss him again. This time the kisses became more intense. His tongue begged for entry and my lips relented. He lifted me in his arms and carried me over to the bed. He laid me on the green sheets and lay on top of me. He moved down to my neck and my hands reached for his shirt. He sat up.

"Gin, I-I can't," he said. I was upset. I thought he wanted me that way.

"Why the hell not, Draco Malfoy?" I shouted

"Ginny, please don't get angry and upset."

"Too late. Don't you want to be with me that way?"

"Of course I do, you silly, beautiful girl," he laughed, "I need you to understand though. I've been with a lot of girls. In fact, in my house, I'm known as the Slytherin Sex God. I don't want you to be like the rest of them. I want it to be special with you," he said.

"What do you mean?" I was curious. I knew he was known as the "Slytherin sex god." I didn't exactly have the purest reputation either. It was ironic though, since I had never been with anyone I cared about that way. I wanted Draco to be my first real experience. "How do you want it to be special?"

"I want you to marry me, Gin."

I stared at him. I was in shock. Draco Malfoy wanted to marry me. He was in love with me. I remembered back when I had wanted this just so I could hurt him. At the time, I couldn't imagine falling for him myself. But it was at that moment I realized how much I did love him. He kneeled down on the floor.

"Ginny Weasley, being with you has given my life meaning. Before this year, you were nothing more to me than a Weasley. You represented everything I hated: poverty, Gryffindors, and happy families. Since the moment when you shook my hand, I haven't been able to think of anyone else. All I've cared about is keeping you safe and happy. You're the best friend I've ever had, and I want nothing more than to care for you for every single day of the rest of my life. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I was crying. I couldn't believe this. I kept waiting to wake up. Finally, I realized that this was not a dream. I looked at him.

"Draco Malfoy, since we began getting to know each other, I have become a better person. You've taught me what it means to be a true friend. At the beginning of this year, I thought I would love nothing more than to become Mrs. Harry Potter. But now, I've realized, the one thing that could make the happiest in my life would be to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Yes, I will marry you."

He smiled and hugged me. "I wish I had a ring," he said. I laughed. He pulled out a box. "I figured it might be too much for the poor Weasleys to handle though. Especially, your youngest brother," I nodded, "So, I got you this." He handed me the box. As I opened it, I gasped. It was a beautiful silver necklace with an emerald charm in the center. The silver chain was thin and the emerald wasn't too large. Some girls would have called it simple. But it was perfect for me. Just like him.

"It's beautiful," I said. He took it out of the box and put it around my neck.

"And now its beauty has been enhanced," he whispered in my ear. He walked me back to my dorm and kissed me on the cheek as he said goodnight and goodbye. He wished me a good Easter holidays and promised to shell me every day. I smiled. I couldn't wait to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hoped you liked this chapter. It has been one of my favorites to write. I didn't know where this story was going when I started it, but I like where it's going now. What do you think?<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning: This chapter might make you sad. I was sad while writing it.**

**So, due to their reviews, Stephbear and cuddlebear992 get their own Dracos *signs ownership papers* Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Enjoy this rather long chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

DRACO

I had been elated…until I went home for Easter Break. In normal times, Ginny and I would have spent the time on the train home together, talking and laughing. But these weren't normal times. After Christmas break, the students that weren't staying for the break were all flooing home or to King's Cross if they weren't connected.

The only thing I could say for going home was at least _he_ wasn't there. I don't know that I could take seeing him again. Especially now that I knew what he had done to Ginny. I had gotten through Christmas break without snapping, but that was before Ginny was my fiancée. Now it was different.

The first couple of days passed without event. I considered going down to see Luna. We also still had Mr. Ollivander. I hoped they were okay. I contemplated bribing Wormtail to take them something decent to eat. The piece of slime was useless against the slightest amount of legilimency, however, so they would know it was me.

I amused myself by reading books on defensive spells and learning how to cast a patronus. Ginny had offered to teach me after the break and I was determined to have made some progress before then. I was getting decent. I could at least get a thin vapor. There was something I was missing. The book said I just had to focus on things that weren't bad and say "Expecto Patronum." I focused on Quidditch. But every time I said the incantation, nothing really happened. I was glad I had my own wing of the manor because sometimes I tried shouting the incantation. Finally, I made a corporeal patronus, which was ironically a ferret. I had gotten distracted while thinking of Quidditch because I had been remembering my last match against Gryffindor, when Ginny had kissed me. Then I realized: Ginny Weasley was the epitome of anything that wasn't bad. She was my happy thoughts. I could cast a patronus.

Then everything went wrong.

I had been in my room, flipping through _Which Broomstick_ when our house elf, Penny came in.

"Penny is sent to tell young master, that Mistress wants him in the drawing room immediately."

"Thank you, Penny." She nodded and disapparated. I walked downstairs and entered the drawing room. Everyone was gathered near the other entrance from the main hallway. I sat in an armchair by the fire place. I saw my mother mutter something to my father. Then she looked at me and said, "Draco, come here."

I got up and walked over. That's when I realized why I had been called down. I got to the front of the crowd and saw Potter, Granger, and Weasley standing in front of me, terror evident on the latter two's faces. I imagined Potter was scared too, but he had been hit by a stinging jinx. _Crap, Ginny's gonna kill me_, I thought. How could they be dumb enough to be caught? Dean Thomas and some goblin were with them too.

"Well boy?" Greyback snapped. I didn't answer. I was still trying to decide what to do. I had to be clever, noncommittal. I knew that I couldn't turn them over. I didn't really care too much about them, but Ginny loved all three of them. I knew I couldn't hand Ginny's brother and her best friends over to Voldemort. Or Bellatrix. She was almost as bad and often worse.

Then Potter did something odd; he looked at the mirror over the fireplace. I smirked, because he looked awful and I was guessing he hadn't seen a mirror in some time. He wasn't terrible looking and I knew a lot girls thought he was attractive. I wished they could have seen him at that moment.

"Well, Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" my father asked. The moment of truth arrived for me. I couldn't do sell them out.

"I can't—I can't be sure," I avoided Potter's eyes. I didn't want him to see how scared I was to identify him. If he was identified, I'd have to tell Gin, and that would hurt her. And I wouldn't, couldn't, do that now.

"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!" That was the last thing I wanted to do. Dad was excited now.

"Draco, if we are the ones who hand over Potter to the Dark Lord, then everything will be forgiv—." _Of course, he doesn't care about what this will do to their families, he doesn't care about the Weasleys._ My father only wanted to be in Voldemort's good graces again. I looked over at him. He and Greyback were muttering about something. Then father got really close to Potter's forehead. Most likely, he had noticed the scar.

"Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?" I didn't really think he wanted to know what I thought. I was hesitant to answer him.

"I don't know," I said. I walked back over to fireplace and faced the fire. Mom was saying something now about being "completely sure." She mentioned Rowle and Dolohov and I shuddered.

"What about the mudblood then?" the werewolf growled. I was surprised at myself. I almost told him not to use that word. Ginny was rubbing off on me. I smiled as I thought about her.

"Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?"she caught me off guard.

"I…maybe…yeah," I shrugged. I wanted no part in this. They were getting there on their own. I wasn't really needed. Noncommittal answers would work from here on in.

"Draco, look at him, isn't in Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name-?" my father asked. _His name is Ron_, I thought.

"Yeah, it could be," I said without looking.

Then, the door opened and Bella came in. _Crap._

* * *

><p><span>GINNY<span>

I had been playing with my necklace thinking of my fiancé when Artemis flew in through my window. I was confused. Draco always contacted me by shell. I was worried. I ripped open the letter.

_Oh, Gin. It's horrible. Greyback and some Snatchers caught him the other day. They brought him in with your brother, and Granger, and Dean, and a goblin. It was awful. They asked me to identify them. I couldn't do it, Gin. They figured it out without me. I tried to get them off somewhat. I couldn't outright lie, but I didn't tell the truth. Then my mother's sister came in. She recognized them straightaway, and then all hell broke loose. Remember that sword you tried to steal? They had it. I don't know how, but she—she tortured Hermione for a while. Then that goblin, she tortured him. He said the sword was a fake, but I think he was lying. I didn't understand why she was so worried. Then all of the sudden Harry and Ron came in and started to fight us. My father tried to stun him, but missed. Then three of us shot spells. I had to fight, Ginny. I only used disarming and minor jinxes toward him, and finally Bellatrix pulled out a knife. She put it to Hermione's throat and made them drop their wands. I had to get them. Then she threatened to kill Hermione. It was awful. _

_Then, Dobby, our old house elf, was on top of the chandelier. I saw him, but I think I was the only one that did. He dropped the chandelier on us and my face got pretty scratched up. He disarmed my mother and then Potter took all the wands I had and blasted my father with them. Then Dobby disapparated them away. I don't know where. But Bella, she threw the knife at them, and the knife disappeared too. I don't know what happened. But when Tom showed up, he was really angry. He tortured us, Gin. He was so mad. All the prisoners were now gone. Dobby even got Luna and Mr. Ollivander and Dean and the goblin._

_Oh, Ginny, you can't come back to Hogwarts. Promise me you'll stay home. The ministry knows your family lied about Ron being sick. You're going to be monitored and searched and tortured if they find you. Don't let them find you, Gin. Trust your brothers. They'll believe you. I hope you can convince your parents. And don't worry about Percy. He'll be fine still._

_I love you more than my own life._

_Draco_

_P.S. You can still shell me, but I'll have to find a way to respond. Any way I can do that without a wand? Harry took mine with him._

My head was spinning. What did he mean I couldn't go back to Hogwarts? I knew I had to stay home though. I shelled him.

"Draco. I love you. I hope your okay. Thank you for telling me. I hate that I can't come back to you. But I know you just want me to be safe. I modified the shells. I've charmed it so you can use it without a wand. Just follow the same directions, but using your finger instead of your wand. Unless, of course, you get a new one. Again, I love you."

The next think I was going to do was owl Bill. To my surprise, Adonis was flying in my window.

_Ginny,_

_Ron is with us at Shell Cottage. Harry told me what happened at Malfoy Manor, so I imagine you've been told as well. Everyone is a bit beat up, but they'll be fine. Fleur is very talented at healing charms. She's talking care of them. Unfortunately, Dobby was pierced by a knife and died shortly after arriving. You might want to tell Draco._

_I'll take care of Mum and Dad. But it might not be safe for you to go back to school._

_Love, Bill._

I felt a pang for Dobby. I would tell Draco later. For now, all I could do was hold my necklace and hope everything would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Did that make anyone else sad? Let me know in a review.<strong>

**Credit for the Malfoy scene goes to J.K. Rowling. The only characters I own are Adonis and Penny. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey. So, it's been a long time, but here's another chapter. Life got busy, and I wasn't able to write like I wanted to. So thanks to those of you who have stuck with this story so far. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

GINNY

Life at the Burrow sucked. I had never hated it before, but not being able to see him was killing me. He was my air, and without him, I couldn't breathe. Mum tried to work out why I was so sad, but how could I tell her I was engaged to a Malfoy? She and Dad wouldn't understand until this war was over. So that's what I would have to do. I would have to end this war, or at least bring about its end, anyway I could. I began to learn healing spells with Mum. I helped patch up members of the Order as they came to our house. We were being monitored, and I couldn't go anywhere. I thought about Luna and wondered if she was home yet. She had always been a fighter and I knew she would be okay.

I was going crazy! I couldn't stand being here without any contact with anyone. At least I still had Adonis to communicate with Bill. He was keeping me posted when he could. He said that Harry had left with Ron, Hermione, and Griphook. He didn't know what they were planning, but he was worried. For once in my life, I didn't care what Harry was up to. I just wanted to know what Draco was doing. I fingered my emerald necklace as I thought of him.

I had tried to send him shell messages, but I wasn't getting any real response. I knew that he had exams coming up, but I didn't understand why he couldn't at least tell me what was going on. Finally, I resorted to sending a letter to Neville. He had responded with shocking news.

_Gin,_

_I don't know what's going on with Draco. When you and Luna left, I kept fighting, but the Carrows decided to attack Gran. Gran's fine. She can handle herself. But they decided they could live without me as a student, and I had to run. I'm hiding out in the Room of Requirement, and others have joined me. Not Draco, though. I have no knowledge of what goes on outside this room. I'm sorry._

_Neville_

I teared up. All this time, I'd been worrying about Draco, and I never even thought about my best friend still standing up for what was right. I wondered how many students had moved in. Why wasn't I with them?

But I needed to know what was going on. Then I remembered Draco had a best friend, Blaise.

* * *

><p>BLAISE<p>

I got the most interesting owl message today. From a person I least expected, Ginny Weasley.

_Um, Hi Blaise,_

_I know that we don't really know each other, but I know you're Draco's best friend, and love him almost as much as I do, maybe more in your own way. I can't come back to Hogwarts, and I don't know if I can tell you why, but I need to know that he's okay. He doesn't respond to my messages with any details, and I don't know why. Is he okay?_

_Sorry for bothering you,_

_Ginny_

I laughed a little bit at that message. She was so funny, thinking it would bother me that she cared about my best friend. I also knew that Draco told her not to come back. He wasn't happy anymore and that was why. I just hoped he wouldn't do something stupid.

DRACO

I missed Ginny. Hogwarts sucked. I couldn't be myself with anyone anymore. Except Blaise. He was always studying though, or spending time with his new girlfriend Daphne Greengrass. I was lonely. I would have given anything to see Ginny again though. I hated hearing her shell messages. I missed he so much, they hurt to hear. I couldn't respond. Not really. It was just too painful. I thought about sending Artemis with a message to her telling her everything, but I realized there wasn't much to tell. I didn't want her to know that Hogwarts was not the place she left. With Longbottom gone and most of the old D.A. gone with him, there was no one left to fight the good fight. Crabbe and Pansy essentially ran the place now. It was everyone's worst nightmares come to life.

Sometimes, I really wanted to just ride in and be the hero that Hogwarts needed. But then I'd blow my cover as a double agent. And I would be no good to anyone dead. That hero would have to be Potter. If he would even just come back for a moment, he'd see what was going on, and somehow, the prat would stop it. Then Ginny and I could be together.

The thought of Ginny made me sad. I realized then that we couldn't be together. Even if Potter stopped Tom and saved the world, it would still be a while before a Malfoy would be free to live a life outside of interrogation rooms. I couldn't ask Ginny to go through that.

I knew what I had to do. I was going to have to break Ginny's heart so that she could be happy. I'd have to dump her in the most brutal way possible.

Blaise stopped in and interrupted my plans. Only he had the password to get in.

"Hey, so I got a message from your girlfriend today, and I really think you should just let her know what's going on. She's worried about you, mate."

"I know. I know. I just don't know how to tell her that everything is wrong."

"You tell her like that. You tell her the truth."

"What if it hurts her?"

"Draco Malfoy, you have a very strong girlfriend who fights back no matter who her enemy is. You can't be worried that she's going to be sad because Hogwarts is no longer safe for students. She already knows that."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I'll tell her."

I sat down to write a letter as Blaise left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Where do you this this story is going to go? Let me know!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey. So in order to make up for making you wait so long, I'm going to post a bit more frequently than I have been. Thanks for sticking with this story. It's soon coming to an end I'm afraid, but that means a new project before long! Maybe. You should go vote in my poll if you'd like a say in what I write next.**

**With no further ramblings from me, enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

GINNY

I finally got responses to my letters. I actually got them on the same day. Adonis came back and right behind him was Artemis. My heart leaped. I opened the letter Adonis was carrying first.

_Hey Red,_

_It's fine. Not any bother at all. I imagine he hasn't told you much because there isn't much to tell. He has exams, which I assume you're aware of, and he has his Head Boy duties, but other than that, he doesn't do much. Without you here, he's pretty much how he used to be before he met you, but he doesn't torture first years as much. Just be patient, and when this all over, you'll see him again._

_Your pal,_

_Blaise_

_P.S. I'll talk to him._

This letter made me sad. I hated the thought of Draco not being happy. But I was kind of glad that he wasn't having a lot of fun without me. I reached out and grabbed the letter I most wanted to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't written you properly. I thought if I did, you'd just be sad all the time. I love you my fianceé. I just didn't want to upset. Blaise stopped by today, though, and reminded me how brave you are. So I won't hold anything back._

_Hogwarts sucks. I miss having you here, but more so, we need someone to save this school. This year has been a nightmare since after Easter. Not two weeks after you left, Neville had to go because the Carrows were given permission to kill him. I was so mad, but he made it to the Room of Requirement. Yes, I know where he is, but I won't tell anyone I swear. I secretly want to be in there with them, but I can't be. I have to maintain my cover. Thankfully, no one even suspects that I know where they are. Most of my year has gone into hiding, except of course the Slytherins. Pansy and Crabbe practically run Hogwarts now, and it kills me. They're such idiots. Goyle just does what he's told, so he's not as bad. But Crabbe is really evil. And Pansy isn't much better. There have been more detentions given by those two than I can ever remember being given. I don't give out detentions unless I absolutely have to, and thankfully that's only been once or twice. I never said this, but we need Potter. If anyone can put a stop to this, it's him. I don't like him, and I dislike even more for leaving you behind, but he is the only one capable of stopping Tom and that's the only way any of this is going to end._

_On a happier note, Blaise has found a girlfriend. He's going with Daphne Greengrass now. She's not so bad. Better than her sister, Astoria._

_I wish that happier bit had been longer, but hardly anything is happy here anymore. I love and miss you with all my heart._

_Always yours,_

_Draco_

I was weeping as I finished the letter. I now understood why he hadn't responded to me. He just wanted me to be happy and safe, and there was nothing of that nature to tell. I hated that he was still there. I wanted to be there to hold him and tell him that everything would be fine. But I couldn't do that. I vowed then that if I ever found a way back to him, I would take it no matter the cost. Ugh! Where was Harry Potter when the world needed him?

As if in answer to my question, my right pocket burned and I pulled out my fake D.A. galleon.

"_Harry's back. We're going to fight."_

I put on my shoes and went to find Fred and George. I was going back.

* * *

><p>HARRY<p>

As we made our way along the chamber, I tried to listen to Neville, but my thoughts kept switching between Ginny and where Voldemort was. I hated this mental link between me and him. I didn't mind thinking of Ginny. I hoped she was safe. Neville had said she never came back after Easter, and that was about when we had been spotted at Malfoy Manner, so I was glad she had the good sense not to go back there.

We made it into the Room of Requirement, a surprising development and chaos ensued. Everyone was happy to be reunited and started to recount my so called accomplishments. Meanwhile, my brain was focused on where Voldemort was and what the last horcrux would be. Then she stepped out of the portrait hole.

I had forgotten how beautiful she was. Her long red hair was tied back and she had a pretty necklace on I had never seen before, but it looked stunning on her. She threw a beaming smile my way.

* * *

><p>GINNY<p>

I beamed when I saw him. I didn't mean to, but I knew he could end this. He had been my knight when we were younger, and now he would be the savior of the world again. I sat down in a chair as I listened to Harry try to explain what they were looking for. My thoughts were straying though. If we were going to fight, where did that leave Draco? How would I reach him before the battle?

I heard something about the Ravenclaw common room and I saw Cho stand up. My old instincts kicked up and I said, "No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?"

I didn't know what had made me say it, but I just didn't like Cho. She was such a cry baby. And all she wanted was to get Harry alone. She didn't care if he found what he was looking for or not. Luna at least had a good head on her shoulders and she wouldn't try anything with Harry.

They were gone for a while. Ron and Hermione left mentioning something about a bathroom. More members of the D.A. and then members of the Order showed up. I only cared about one thing though, and that was finding Draco. I couldn't leave though. I had to stay until everyone showed up and we decided what we were doing.

Harry came back in after a while and announced that we were fighting. That's when Mum let loose. I fought with her. She wanted to send me home. I needed to be out there fighting. I had to find Draco. She yelled at Fred and George for bringing me, and I felt guilty since I brought them. Bill even told me I should go.

"I can't go home!" I shouted. I was starting to cry I was so angry, "My whole family's here! I can't stand waiting there alone not knowing and—" I thought of Draco. I couldn't bear not being near him while all of this was going on. I decided to try my trump card. I met Harry's eyes and begged him to let me stay. He shook his head. Stupid Harry Potter. "Fine, I'll just say goodbye now, then, and—" Then Percy came in.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? What do you think will happen next? Stay tuned! And feel free to review!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright. So spoiler alert: this chapter is sad. Also, if I'm thinking correctly, this is the last chapter before the end. A reminder, the story will have two endings. I'm not sure which I'll write first. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

GINNY

We just stood there silently. Lupin and Fleur talked about Teddy. The rest of us just stood staring at Percy. I had forgotten how long it had been since I'd seen Percy. He looked older. He started to cry as he hugged Mum and explained to the rest of the family what he had told me so many months ago. He went to go meet his new sister-in-law and I tried to sneak behind Fred and George to go fight, but Mum caught me.

It was eventually decided that I didn't have to go home, but I had to stay in the Room of Requirement. Fat lot of good that did me, since I couldn't find Draco either way. I would have to find a way out of the room.

Everyone left, and I sat there alone. I played with my necklace and thought about all my best memories with Draco: the handshake, that night by the lake, the broomride, and when he proposed to me. I was lost in these thoughts when I heard the voice.

"I know you are preparing to fight," the voice was cold and high-pitched, not the voice of Tom whom I'd once loved, "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you," That was new, a Tom who didn't want to kill? Yeah, and Grawp would be the next drummer for the Weird Sisters, "I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood," That part I sort of believed. He had always believed in blood purity.

"Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded," I shuddered as I thought of what reward would be waiting.

"You have until midnight." So that was it: his ultimatum. And if I knew the Hogwarts staff, they wouldn't give up Harry. This was an official declaration of war.

I sat back in my chair and heard a jumble of student voices getting louder. The next thing I knew, the door to the room opened and Filch entered with Pansy Parkinson and what appeared to be the whole of Slytherin house. Most of them ignored me as they made their way to the portrait hole. Blaise smiled at me and said, "Hey, Red." I almost cried. It had been so long since I'd see any of them. They all climbed into the tunnel. But I noticed that there was no silvery blond hair in the crowd with them. Nor did I see Crabbe and Goyle. I wasn't sure what that meant. I was nervous.

I sat there as student after student passed me by. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors all shuffled through, all trying to get to safety. A few slipped out of line. Colin went in and then doubled back. He came over and sat behind my chair so that no one would notice him. After a while, the students were done passing through. Colin came out from his hiding place.

"Hey, Gin," he smiled.

"Colin! How have you been?"

"Oh, well, I've missed being here, but Dennis and I worked on photography a lot this year, so I'm happy. I taught him how to develop the photos so they'd move!" He beamed. I had missed him. He was always so cheerful.

"So why aren't you leaving?"

"What? And leave when Harry needs me most? I trained for this. You did too. Why aren't you leaving?"

"Because I begged to stay. I couldn't bear being at home while he was here and could be injured in the fighting. I'm not allowed to leave this room though," I said, still frustrated.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure Harry can handle himself." This was the moment of truth. Dare I tell someone the truth?

"Colin," I began, "I'm not talking about Harry." Colin's eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Then who is he?"

"Col, I'm engaged," I blurted, "I'm engaged to Draco Malfoy!" If I'd thought Colin's eyes were wide before…

"Really, Gin? That's spectacular! I'm so happy for you both!"

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course! Does anyone else know?"

"I think just he and I know. He might have told Blaise Zabini though," I admitted, not sure who knew at this point. "Don't tell anyone though, please, Colin. Especially not my family. I want to tell them myself."

"No worries, Gin. I'll take your secret to the grave if I have to. But I need to go before anybody realizes I'm not in the Hog's Head. Bye, Gin," he gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Not long after he left, Tonks and Mrs. Longbottom came through the portrait. We barely had time to greet one another before Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in. Mrs. Longbottom and Tonks left and then Harry told me I needed to leave for just a bit. Finally, my chance had come. I left without caring that Harry was screaming at me to come back. I ran off to find my love on the field of battle.

* * *

><p>DRACO<p>

I watched as she ran out of the Room of Hidden Things. She looked determined. But she was never one to stand on the sidelines. I wanted to call out to her, but I was hidden and couldn't blow cover. Crabbe and Goyle were hidden with me.

We'd all heard the voice, but the difference was my mark burned. Tom was calling his followers to him, but for once, I was excused. Crabbe was determined to bring Potter in, and Goyle was just following him. I decided to go because I had a feeling Potter wouldn't survive without my being there. Not that I cared much for him, but Ginny cared for him, and that was reason enough for me to keep him alive.

After Ginny had run off, Potter, Weasley, and Granger came out, the latter two looking strangely flushed. The castle was shaking and I followed Potter's glance over to a window where Ginny stood fighting the death eaters. She was a talented little witch, I'd give her that. Secretly, I wanted to punch the air when she hit them with a well-aimed hex.

The Golden Trio had reentered the Room of Hidden Things and I knew we had to move. We followed them in and started after Potter. He wandered up and down the aisles looking for a diadem. We followed him until he stopped and made ourselves reappear.

"Hold it, Potter," the look on his face as he turned around was priceless, "That's my wand you're holding, Potter," I hated this guy.

"Not anymore," he smirked, "Winner's keepers, Malfoy. Who's lent you theirs?"

"My mother." He laughed. I really hated this guy.

"Why aren't you three with Voldemort?" he asked. I wanted to say, "Because Tom Riddle hurt the woman I love and I no longer wish to serve him. Plus, I was afraid Crabbe here might kill you if I wasn't here to stop him, and that would also hurt the woman I love, and I can't have that." Instead, I stood there while Crabbe bumbled on like an idiot about how the three of us were going to be heroes and bring him in and be rewarded. I'd had my shares of Tom's rewards. And they weren't pleasant.

"Good plan," Potter mocked. He looked annoyed, "So how did you get in here?"

"I virtually lived in the Room of Hidden Things all last year. I know how to get in," I didn't really care about this question. Goyle was all proud to answer though. He explained how he could do a "Diss-lusion Charm" now and we were following Harry because he was looking for a "die-dum."

Suddenly Weasley sounded from behind a wall, and that's when it all went wrong. Crabbe sent a spell to bring down the wall on Weasley. Crap. This was the portion I'd hoped to avoid. I couldn't let any of these three be killed. When did I get into the "Save my Enemies" business? I steadied Crabbe's arm as he tried to repeat his spell when Potter stopped the first one.

"No! If you wreck the room you might bury this diadem thing!" I had to give some reason for stopping him.

"What's that matter?" Crabbe said, tugging his arm free, "It's Potter the Dark Lord wants. Who cares about a die-dum?" I missed the days when these two just listened to what I said instead of questioning me. Now I had to keep lying about why I was saving Potter's life.

"Potter came in here to get it, so that must mean—"

"Must mean?" Crabbe almost spat with fury, "Who cares what you think? I don't take your orders no more, Draco. You an' your dad are finished." Why did people always assume my father and I were the same? It was starting to irk me.

Weasley said something else and then all hell broke loose. Crabbe was out for blood. He sent a cruciatus curse. I tried to stop him but he threw me off. Then Granger sent a stunner at him, and barely missed. Now Crabbe was out to kill. He shot a killing curse at her. I couldn't believe it. He was truly evil. It was then I remembered what this scum had done to Ginny. I was this close to cursing him myself when he fell on me and knocked my wand out of my hand.

"Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!" I shouted. I couldn't let Crabbe kill any of them. He shot another killing curse as Granger came running at us. She hit Goyle with a stunning spell, and I'm not proud of it, but I hid behind a stool. I still remembered that time she punched me and wasn't eager to experience that again. Not long after though, Crabbe performed magic I'd never thought him capable of. He made fiendfyre.

Chaos ensued. Next thing I know I was dragging Goyle trying to get out. Then Potter pulled me onto a broomstick and Granger and Weasley took Goyle. I was screaming the entire time. Potter caught the diadem he was looking for and we barely made it out before crashing into the wall. Goyle was still unconscious, lying next to me.

"C-Crabbe," I choked. I wanted to say that Crabbe was evil beyond my reckoning. "C-Crabbe…"

"He's dead," Weasley said with a harshness to his voice I wasn't expecting. Potter struggled to his feet. Then he spoke the two words I had been wondering also.

"Where's Ginny?" My mind raced with where she could be. Was she out fighting? I was praying she was still alive. Although, I thought I would know if she were dead. She was my other half, and I would know if my other half died, right? The three of them were babbling on, so I just lay there against the wall, thinking of all the places I would look when I had a chance. Then I saw the four of them, two masked death eaters, one of the Weasley twins, and the older one I recognized from my early years at Hogwarts. He was later identified as Percy.

I watched as the brothers battled their assailants, the twin laughing as he went. The Weasleys were an impressive lot. They were fighters, more so than I ever would have believed. Then it all went wrong. The side of the building exploded and I was just out of reach of the blast. When the dust cleared, all I could see or hear was two redheaded figures, Potter, and Granger, and a voice shouting, "No! Fred! No!"

My heart broke as I saw Ginny's brother lying there.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Do you hate me for that Colin moment? I was so sad to write it. I wondered at the end of this chapter if this is how J.K. must feel when she has to write character deaths.<strong>


	25. The First Ending, Part 1

**Hey. So, here it comes. The end is very near. Actually, this is part 1 of the first ending. Remember, I said there'd be 2?**

**I was questioned about how the endings would be alternate. Here's how it works:**

**Ending 1: Relatively canon. Just an alternate telling. That means, all of J.K.'s pairings stand. Yes, I know this is a Draco/Ginny story. That's why there are two endings. Yes, it will be sad. Or at least I think so.**

**Ending 2: It ends the way I want it to end. Not canon. But you know what? This is a Draco/Ginny story. That's why there are two endings. This one will probably be happier.**

**So...if you want to hold out for the happier ending, then just wait for Chapter 25 to reappear. If not, then proceed to this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

HARRY

I made my way to the forest. As I walked I saw Ginny crouching over a girl, comforting her.

"I want my mum," the girl cried.

"It's all right. It's okay. We're going to get you inside," Ginny comforted.

"But I want to go home! I don't want to fight anymore," the girl was now sobbing.

"I know," and I heard Ginny's voice break, "It's going to be all right."

Then Ginny knelt over the injured girl and held her hand. I wanted to let her know that no one else would have to be hurt. I wanted to hold her, but I had to press on. I saw Ginny look around as if she'd heard something, but I couldn't stop.

GINNY

I didn't know this little girl. She was in Ravenclaw, the year below me, and she had come back to fight. Now she was lying next to me, crying, bleeding, in more pain than I could bear to watch. As I held her hand, I thought I heard rustling near me. I looked around but didn't see anyone. When I looked back at the girl, the light had faded from her eyes. I started to cry. This young girl had died and I didn't even know who she was. As I let her hand go, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Ginny, love," that voice was the only thing that could comfort me, "Ginny, it's going to be okay."

"Oh, Draco, I don't even know who she is," I wanted to throw my arms around him, but I couldn't see him. "Draco, where are you?"

DRACO

Stupid disillusionment charm. "Oh, hold on," I said quickly. I removed the charm just in time for Ginny to wrap her arms around me. She was crying. I could only hold her.

"Draco, why does this have to happen? Why is he doing this?"

"Because Tom has no sympathy and feels nothing for anyone," I said, "You know that better than anyone."

"I know, but it has to stop," she wiped her eyes, "It has to end tonight."

"You're right, Ginny," I said, "This has to end." Now was the moment I was dreading. I had to break up with this beautiful woman. I wanted to marry her, but as long as I was in her life, she'd never be safe.

"Then let's end it," she said. Oh, she didn't understand. I didn't want to do this. But I had to. She had to be safe. And for that reason, I spoke words I regretted.

"We're done, Gin," I whispered.

"What?"

"We're through. We can't be together anymore."

"Why? When we've overcome so much?"

"Ginevra," she cringed, "You've been a delight, but I need to be with someone I can spend the rest of my life with. You're just not her," she stepped back and stared at me. This was killing me. But I couldn't let her risk her safety just to be with me.

"Draco, I don't understand," she whispered, "I thought you loved me. You told me I made your life worth living. That was what? A lie?"

"Exactly," I smirked. She was getting angry and I hated seeing her upset. She was about to hate me, and I needed her to hate me completely. So I uttered the words that I wished I could take back. "Tell me, Weaslette, in what world would we have worked? I mean, I'm a pureblood, and you're a blood-traitor. That's barely a step above mudblood."

"Well, ferret," I cringed, "I guess I now see where we stand. So you can just leave now. Go run off and join your death eater parents, and I will keep fighting for the good side."

"Fine," was all that needed saying. She wasn't done yet, though, and I couldn't blame her.

"But if we meet on the battlefield, Malfoy, you better watch your back because I won't be taking it easy on you," she said as she walked away from me for the last time. I decided at that moment that I wouldn't fight later. I knew she meant it, and I didn't want to fight her. I turned and made my way back to the castle, knowing that I'd just killed my chance at love.

GINNY

I hated him. I hated him. I hated him. I hated Draco Malfoy. He had destroyed the only thing that made my life worth living. I couldn't imagine loving anyone ever again. I really hoped I wouldn't meet him on the battlefield. I didn't want to fight him, but if I had to, I'd make sure he felt all the pain he'd caused me.

I thought nothing could make me feel worse than I did at that moment. Lupin was dead. Tonks was dead. Colin was dead. And Fred…Fred would never joke again. And now Colin had taken my secret to the grave for nothing. Because Draco had killed me. I no longer had anything to live for.

Then the death eaters came in a triumphant march. They had Hagrid with them. He was carrying something. It looked like a body. Who else could die? Then Tom spoke.

"Harry Potter is dead."

That's when I knew it was all over for me.

"No!" I shouted. Harry was the only one who could stop Tom, and now he was gone too.

Moments passed where I decided something. I knew that my life was over and I would go out fighting. Then all of the sudden Neville rushed Tom and cut off the head of the snake. I didn't understand, but apparently Tom did. He was outraged. Then we were all fighting again. We ran into the Great Hall and battled for our lives.

Luna, Hermione, and I were all battling Bellatrix Lestrange. She was good. I figured that she must have trained Draco because they had similar fighting styles. The thought of Draco distracted me and I barely had time to dodge one of Bellatrix's killing curses. Then I heard something I thought I'd never hear.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

My mother had entered the fight.

DRACO

I sat there with my family as I reflected on what had happened. Molly Weasley finished off my aunt. And Potter, who lived again, took down Tom. I owed him. He had destroyed both people who had hurt my Ginny. Except me; he hadn't taken me out yet. He had saved my life. He even returned my wand.

We sat there, not knowing if we should stay or go. We had been given pardon by Kingsley Shacklebolt, the temporary Minister of Magic, but I didn't care. All that meant was that I had broken her heart for nothing, and now it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 will arrive soon, then I will post the second ending once, I've finished it. Please review :)<strong>


	26. The First Ending, Part 2

**Okay. I lied. Each ending will have three parts. Mostly, because I don't want to way you down with a lot of words in one chapter.**

**So, here's part 2 of the first ending...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

DRACO

I watched as she had her long, red hair brushed by her best friend, Granger. She looked nervous. She was still smiling though. She was smiling my smile. Her friend, of course, wouldn't know that. I couldn't believe this day had finally come. I had been dreading it for months.

I wasn't sure what she was thinking. She'd only been out of school for eight months and now she was marrying Potter? It seemed like she was rushing things. "Of course she was rushing things," I told myself, "Everyone was rushing things these days." Weddings were an everyday occurrence after all that had happened. I had seen Blaise marry Daphne, and Pansy marry Goyle, and I'd even heard that Weasley and Granger would be tying the knot soon. It wasn't every day that I watched the girl I loved get married though. But how dare she smile my smile when she was marrying _him_? It was more than I could bear.

I hadn't actually been invited to the wedding. I hadn't expected to be. Potter and I had hated each other all through school. She and I had been best friends though. I could remember our late night talks by the lake, sneaking around so people wouldn't find out we were friends, holding her when she cried, but mostly I remembered her laugh. And her smile, my smile. It should have been me she was marrying. I wish I could take back all the awful words I said to her the last time we had talked. I knew it was that that had finally driven her into his waiting arms. I remembered that last battle, when I had called her a blood traitor. I didn't think we had a future at the time. But then my family was pardoned. But would her family have ever accepted me? I would never know.

I climbed a tree to get a better view of the wedding. I was high enough so they couldn't see me, but I could see them. Leaning back against the tree, I brushed my hair out of my face. The music was starting. Potter was standing by the altar, Weasley at his side. I saw Potter's face change as his bride, my best friend, approached him. Though it killed me to admit it, I knew he really did love her. He could keep her safer and happier than I could. Well, he could keep her safer than I could, I amended. I knew I could make her happiest, but as long as she was happy with him, I couldn't find it in me to begrudge her.

I saw Potter kiss her, and I knew it was over. A tear escaped my eye as I climbed back down the tree. She was gone. I had lost her for good. I couldn't get her back.

I turned on the spot.

* * *

><p>GINNY<p>

Today was my wedding day. I was barely graduated, and here I was marrying Harry Potter. I could remember a time where this would have been my dream come true. Then he'd come in and spoiled everything in the most wonderful way possible. I now knew that my heart had ever only truly belonged to him. Maybe that's why I still wore his necklace. It was a sign of happier times. I had accepted that I would never be really happy again, but I could still fake a smile for Harry.

He had waited for me to graduate school and then asked my parents' permission to marry me. My family immediately agreed. Not that anyone bothered asking me. But I couldn't have said no. Not when Harry made my family so happy. It's true he was well off, he had a career, not to mention he had saved the entire wizarding world. So, I guess I couldn't complain about marrying him. But still, Harry wasn't _him_. And today, my wedding to someone I didn't love would be solidified.

Hermione was helping me do my hair. She and I had decided long ago we'd be each other's maid of honor. She looked at me and asked if I was nervous. I said I was and then smiled, a real smile, the first in a long time. I had remembered when I thought I would marry the blond boy who'd swept me off my feet and how nervous that had made me feel. This was nothing compared to that.

I watched Ron's face light up as Hermione walked down the aisle. He had finally popped the question and I knew he was dreaming of the day that this situation would be reversed. I glanced at Harry, who beamed at me. I gave him the best smile I could. I walked in time to the music, holding my dad's arm as he cried. He gave me away and then I stood facing Harry. He just kept smiling at me, and I smiled back, more easily this time. I was thinking of _him_. It was strange, but I almost felt like he was at my wedding, though of course he hadn't been invited. No one involved in the planning knew enough to consider inviting him.

Then Harry kissed me lightly and the wedding was over. That was it. I was now Mrs. Ginny Potter. I knew the name would never please me. Oh well. Such is life.

* * *

><p>NEVILLE<p>

I watched as my best friends got married. I clapped as they were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter and I knew that they would be fine. Of course, Ginny would never be really happy, but she was always the one to sacrifice her own needs for others' happiness. Yes, Harry had himself a good wife. I only hoped he would appreciate her.

I looked around at the other guests and wished I had brought a date. I had hoped to bring Luna, but she took off after school to travel the world and look for creatures. I was one of the few in my year who hadn't gotten married yet, but I couldn't settle on a girl. Dean had married Padma Patil and Seamus had married Parvati. It was true that Seamus wasn't fully over Lavender's death yet, but Parvati had understood and that's what they had bonded over. Ron and Hermione would be marrying soon, and no one was surprised. Justin Finch-Fletchley had married Susan Bones. And Ernie MacMillan had declared himself a lifelong bachelor. Until, of course, Romilda Vane gave him the eye, and suddenly Ernie decided marriage might not be so bad after all.

The only other person who was in my year that came to mind who wasn't married or engaged was Draco Malfoy. And I knew why. It was one of the same reason's I hadn't married. Because the woman we loved was marrying someone else. I knew I would always love Ginny, but I also knew that she wouldn't have chosen me. But she had chosen Draco, and, jealous as I had been in school, I now pitied him. I had turned after the kiss hearing a noise and had just caught a glimpse of a blond man disapparating. I was glad he had made it to the wedding. I hadn't been sure my owl would reach him.

As I turned back to face the front, I saw Hannah Abbott looking quite lovely in her blue dress robes. She smiled at me…

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes. Cheesy, I know, but still... I know you all needed more Neville in your lives.<strong>


	27. The First Ending, Part 3

**Alright, here is part 3 of the first ending. So far you guys seem to be sad. I think this ending is sad. Never fear, soon another ending will be here. But I wanted to have two endings. Because I love J.K. Rowling and her ending and I wanted to be acknowledged.**

**Without further ado...Part 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**19 Years Later**

GINNY

I looked up from Lily and saw a blond man approaching us, escorting his son. His son was as much his miniature as Al was Harry's. I instinctively touched the silver and emerald necklace that I had never taken off. Harry asked me why I wore and I told him it reminded me of happier times. He accepted that and never asked for more details. Sometimes I felt guilty for not telling him who had given it to me so many years ago, but I couldn't relive it. Aside from me and Draco, no one knew we had been engaged, no one alive anyway. I thought Draco might have told Blaise, but he never had. It was a secret I would keep until my dying day.

I met the grey eyes and felt the tingle in my heart I hadn't felt in years. Then I remembered that night of the final battle. I quickly averted my eyes and went back to Lily to prevent myself from crying or yelling. Draco nodded curtly at us and turned away. Harry went back to talking to Albus. I cringed slightly at the name.

When Harry had asked about kids, I had just finished playing for The Holyhead Harpies and was looking to become a writer. I had always wanted kids, but admittedly since the final battle the idea had sounded less appealing. But Harry wanted them and I had obliged. At least one of us should be happy.

Harry and I barely had intercourse. When we first got married we were still teenagers and he was as awkward as he always had been in school. Then I started playing professionally and I was always too tired when I got home from training. But obviously when children became a want, there was only one way for that to become a reality.

When I got pregnant, he asked what I wanted to name our children. I told him honestly I didn't have any names in mind. He told me if he had a son, he wanted to name him James Sirius. That didn't bother me. I knew they were important people in his life. We had James, and then a couple of years later, Harry wanted another child. So when I got pregnant, I told him he could name this one too, if he wanted. I wished I hadn't. Albus Severus. That's the name he came up with. What kind of name was that? In my younger days, I would have fought like hell over that name, but I didn't have the emotional drive to fight anymore. I was resigned in all aspects of life. Thankfully, a couple of years later when we had our daughter, he came up with Lily Luna. That wasn't a bad name.

James came back and I scolded him for being like his uncle, and then I told him to give Neville our love. He argued but let me kiss him goodbye. Lily started to cry again about not being able to go so I patted her on the head. Harry was now talking to Albus about sorting. I pretended I couldn't hear him and waved at Rose instead. Albus got on the train and then the train started to move. Harry walked alongside it waving to Al. I looked around and saw Draco leaving with his wife.

"He'll be all right," I murmured. I fingered the necklace again as I thought of him.

"I know he will," Harry said, touching his scar. I felt bad since I wasn't actually talking about our son. But . Harry didn't need to know that. All was well for him.

* * *

><p>½ a year later…<p>

DRACO

I had Astoria pick up Scorpius when he came home for Christmas. I didn't want another encounter with the Potters. The start of term had made me sad. I smiled though when I remembered that she had still been wearing my necklace. After nearly two decades, she still had it. Then I thought of all that could have happened if I hadn't been such an idiot. Blaise was great at reminding me how my life could have been. He and Daphne were very much in love. I would have given a lot to love my wife. Astoria wasn't Ginny though. We got married out of convenience. Our families arranged the marriage, and I was pleased to be somewhat related to Blaise. He'd been the closest thing to a brother I'd ever had and I was pleased to be legally related to him.

I felt bad that was the only thing about my marriage I was pleased with. Astoria wasn't in love with me either though. She and I had separate rooms in the manor. We had only slept together on two occasions. The first was our wedding night. The other time was when we decided we needed an heir. Then we had Scorpius Abraxas. The name was silly, but it was in keeping with the family tradition of Latin names paired with a male family member. I picked Abraxas because he was my grandfather and was actually a decent man. Astoria wanted to call him Scorpius Draconis. I told her no because I wasn't a person to be named for. I had ruined the one chance I had at love and destroyed the woman I loved in the process. That made me very not decent.

My wife and son arrived home and Scorpius immediately came to see me. I hugged him and let him sit on my knee and tell me about his term. He talked about his classes and how his favorite was Potions, but he also liked Herbology because Professor Longbottom was so cool. I smiled. I had never told him that "Professor" Longbottom and I had been in school together. Then he said that he liked being in Slytherin except the dungeons were cold in the winter.

Then he paused in the conversation.

"What is it, son?"

"Well, Dad, I made some new friends," he mumbled.

"Who are they?"

"Well, there's this girl I like, Dad," he said, "And I have a new best friend."

"Who is she? And who's your best friend?"

"Well, the girl I like is really smart. She's the best in all our classes. She's in Gryffindor though. Her name is Rose. Rose Weasley," he mumbled, "And my best friend is Albus. He lives in my dorm, so we have all the same classes, and he's really cool," he continued to tell me stories of his adventures with Albus.

I began to laugh. Who would have thought that my son, a Malfoy, would be best friends with Albus Potter?

"What is it Dad?"

"Oh, son, it's nothing. But your best friend's father and I used to be in school together. We didn't get along," Scorpius just looked at me.

"Daddy," he began. He only used that when he was worried about something.

"What is it?"

"Daddy, is it okay that I like Rose? Am I allowed to like a Weasley?"

I smiled at my son, and felt a bit sad as I replied, "Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy, I once loved a Weasley. She was the only girl in the world who ever made me completely happy. She was the most wonderful person I have ever known. So if you want to like Rose Weasley, then you not only have my permission, you have my approval."

He beamed, "That's good; Because I think she likes me too."

I smirked as I thought of the look on Weasley's face when he heard this from his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I really wanted that last bit in there. I wonder if Ickle Ronnikins would survive Rose telling him she liked a Malfoy?<strong>

**Speaking of that, you can still vote in my poll for what my next story will be. If you vote for "Other", please private message me with your choice of pairing. I don't write slash or twincest, but anything else, I'd be game for.**


	28. The Second Ending, Part 1

**Bahahahaha. This story has taken an interesting twist to finish out. Unfortunately, after this there will only be two (possibly three) more chapters. It depends on how lengthy they get.**

**With no further commentary, here is The Second Ending, Part 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

HARRY

I made my way to the forest. As I walked I saw Ginny crouching over a girl, comforting her.

"I want my mum," the girl cried.

"It's all right. It's okay. We're going to get you inside," Ginny comforted.

"But I want to go home! I don't want to fight anymore," the girl was now sobbing.

"I know," and I heard Ginny's voice break, "It's going to be all right."

Then Ginny knelt over the injured girl and held her hand. I wanted to let her know that no one else would have to be hurt. I wanted to hold her, but I had to press on. I saw Ginny look around as if she'd heard something, but I couldn't stop.

* * *

><p>GINNY<p>

I didn't know this little girl. She was in Ravenclaw, the year below me, and she had come back to fight. Now she was lying next to me, crying, bleeding, in more pain than I could bear to watch. As I held her hand, I thought I heard rustling near me. I looked around but didn't see anyone. When I looked back at the girl, the light had faded from her eyes. I started to cry. This young girl had died and I didn't even know who she was. As I let her hand go, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Ginny, love," that voice was the only thing that could comfort me, "Ginny, it's going to be okay."

"Oh, Draco, I don't even know who she is," I wanted to throw my arms around him, but I couldn't see him. "Draco, where are you?"

* * *

><p>DRACO<p>

Stupid disillusionment charm. "Oh, hold on," I said quickly. I removed the charm just in time for Ginny to wrap her arms around me. She was crying. I could only hold her.

"Draco, why does this have to happen? Why is he doing this?"

"Because Tom has no sympathy and feels nothing for anyone," I said, "You know that better than anyone."

"I know, but it has to stop," she wiped her eyes, "It has to end tonight."

"You're right, Ginny," I said, "This has to end." Now was the moment I was dreading. I had to break up with this beautiful woman. I wanted to marry her, but as long as I was in her life, she'd never be safe.

"Then let's end it," she said. Oh, she didn't understand. I didn't want to do this. But I had to. She had to be safe. And for that reason, I spoke words I regretted.

"We're done, Gin," I whispered.

"What?"

"We're through. We can't be together anymore."

"Why? When we've overcome so much?"

"Ginevra," she cringed as I snarkily replied, "You've been a delight, but I need to be with someone I can spend the rest of my life with. You're just not her," she stepped back and stared at me. This was killing me. But I couldn't let her risk her safety just to be with me.

"Draco, I don't understand," she whispered, "I thought you loved me. You told me I made your life worth living. That was what? A lie?"

"Exactly," I smirked. She was getting angry and I hated seeing her upset. She was about to hate me, and I needed her to hate me completely. So I uttered the words that I wished I could take back. "Tell me, Weaslette, in what world would we have worked? I mean, I'm a pureblood, and you're a blood-traitor. That's barely a step above mudblood."

"Well, ferret," I cringed, "I guess I now see where we stand. So you can just leave now. Go run off and join your death eater parents, and I will keep fighting for the good side."

"Fine," was all that needed saying. She wasn't done yet, though, and I couldn't blame her.

"But if we meet on the battlefield, Malfoy, you better watch your back because I won't be taking it easy on you," she said as she walked away from me for the last time. I decided at that moment that I wouldn't fight later. I knew she meant it, and I didn't want to fight her. I turned and made my way back to the castle, knowing that I'd just killed my chance at love.

* * *

><p>GINNY<p>

I hated him. I hated him. I hated him. I hated Draco Malfoy. He had destroyed the only thing that made my life worth living. I couldn't imagine loving anyone ever again. I really hoped I wouldn't meet him on the battlefield. I didn't want to fight him, but if I had to, I'd make sure he felt all the pain he'd caused me.

I thought nothing could make me feel worse than I did at that moment. Lupin was dead. Tonks was dead. Colin was dead. And Fred…Fred would never joke again. And now Colin had taken my secret to the grave for nothing. Because Draco had killed me. I no longer had anything to live for.

Then the death eaters came in a triumphant march. They had Hagrid with them. He was carrying something. It looked like a body. Who else could die? Then Tom spoke.

"Harry Potter is dead."

That's when I knew it was all over for me.

"No!" I shouted. Harry was the only one who could stop Tom, and now he was gone too.

Moments passed where I decided something. I knew that my life was over and I would go out fighting. Then all of the sudden Neville rushed Tom and cut off the head of the snake. I didn't understand, but apparently Tom did. He was outraged. Then we were all fighting again. We ran into the Great Hall and battled for our lives.

Luna, Hermione, and I were all battling Bellatrix Lestrange. She was good. I figured that she must have trained Draco because they had similar fighting styles. The thought of Draco distracted me and I barely had time to dodge one of Bellatrix's killing curses. Then I heard something I thought I'd never hear.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

My mother had entered the fight.

* * *

><p>DRACO<p>

I sat there with my family as I reflected on what had happened. Molly Weasley finished off my aunt. It had taken all my self restraint not to cheer. And Potter, who lived again, took down Tom. I owed him. He had destroyed both people who had hurt my Ginny. Except me; he hadn't taken me out yet. He had saved my life. He even returned my wand.

We sat there, not knowing if we should stay or go. We had been given pardon by Kingsley Shacklebolt, the temporary Minister of Magic, but I didn't care. All that meant was that I had broken her heart for nothing, and now it was too late.

I had to change this back somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>So, if you read the first ending, then to answer your question, yes, this is almost exactly the same as Part 1 of the first ending. But oh, just you wait. For the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed this part.<br>**


	29. The Second Ending, Part 2

**Alright, here's part 2 of the second ending. Again, it kind of looks like the first ending. But with a twist. And by the way, if you like Draco's part of the wedding scene, you should read "Before the Fall", my other story. It's a short oneshot, but it was an ending the entire time.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

DRACO

I watched as she had her long, red hair brushed by her best friend, Granger. She looked nervous. She was still smiling though. She was smiling my smile. Her friend, of course, wouldn't know that. I couldn't believe this day had finally come. I had been dreading it for months.

I wasn't sure what she was thinking. She'd only been out of school for eight months and now she was marrying Potter? It seemed like she was rushing things. "Of course she was rushing things," I told myself, "Everyone was rushing things these days." Weddings were an everyday occurrence after all that had happened. I had seen Blaise marry Daphne, and Pansy marry Goyle, and I'd even heard that Weasley and Granger would be tying the knot soon. It wasn't every day that I watched the girl I loved get married though. But how dare she smile my smile when she was marrying _him_? It was more than I could bear.

I hadn't actually been invited to the wedding. I hadn't expected to be. Potter and I had hated each other all through school. She and I had been best friends though. I could remember our late night talks by the lake, sneaking around so people wouldn't find out we were friends, holding her when she cried, but mostly I remembered her laugh. And her smile, my smile. It should have been me she was marrying. I wish I could take back all the awful words I said to her the last time we had talked. I knew it was that that had finally driven her into his waiting arms. I remembered that last battle, when I had called her a blood traitor. I didn't think we had a future at the time. But then my family was pardoned. But would her family have ever accepted me? I didn't know.

I climbed a tree to get a better view of the wedding. I was high enough so they couldn't see me, but I could see them. Thanks to the Sonorus charm used, I could even hear the wedding. Leaning back against the tree, I brushed my hair out of my face. The music was starting. Potter was standing by the altar, Weasley at his side. I saw Potter's face change as his bride, my best friend, approached him. Though it killed me to admit it, I knew he really did love her. He could keep her safer and happier than I could. Well, he could keep her safer than I could, I amended. I knew I could make her happiest, but as long as she was happy with him, I couldn't find it in me to begrudge her.

Then the oddest thing happened. The priest said something along the lines of "If anyone objects to this union, let him speak now, or forever hold his piece," or some such nonsense. I thought about objecting, but I realized I wasn't in a position to object. The only reason I was even here was because Longbottom had sent me an owl. But as the priest was about to proceed, Neville Longbottom stood up.

* * *

><p>NEVILLE<p>

"I object," I said. Everyone stared at me. I had looked around and seen Draco Malfoy up a tree just to see the wedding. It was now or never for him.

"Neville?" Ginny seemed so confused.

* * *

><p>GINNY<p>

"Neville?" What was he doing? I thought we had gotten past this. I really thought he liked Luna now. So why was he objecting to my marrying Harry?

"I object on the grounds that Ginny doesn't love him," he began, "She did once, mind you, but then he left. When he left, Ginny stayed behind and waited for him for a while. Then she decided to move on with her life. She fell in love with someone else, and for her to marry Harry would be wrong for her," he smiled at me as he sat back down.

I blinked. Harry was staring at me. I had never told him about Draco. I had never told anyone who hadn't known at the time. Neville was right though. This wasn't right. But, if I couldn't be happy, then at least Harry should be.

"Gin?" Harry said, "Is that true? Did you fall for someone else while I was gone?" he didn't sound angry, just concerned.

"Yes," I replied shakily, "But that doesn't matter now because it's over."

"What if it didn't have to be?" a clear, velvety voice spoke. I turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing at the end of the aisle.

"What?" I couldn't breathe.

* * *

><p>DRACO<p>

"What if it didn't have to be over?" I looked at her and we stared for a moment. I must have looked a mess. My hair was falling from climbing down the tree so quickly. It had taken me a second to realize why Longbottom had interrupted the priest. He had known I was there and was giving me my last chance at Ginny. Ginny just stared at me like I was a ghost. I noticed that she still was wearing the necklace I gave her.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron said.

"Longbottom told me," I shrugged. Then I walked up the aisle and Ginny slowly approached me.

"You ended it though," she said, on the edge of tears.

"Ginny Weasley," I began, "I have never regretted a moment in my life more. I've done many things worth regretting: taking the Mark, agreeing to kill, among so many other things, but the one thing I can't forgive myself for is letting you go. I've spent the last several months trying to figure out how to win you back. I still love you, Gin. So, here I am, in front of all of your friends and family, hoping that you will at least take a moment to think about whom you're marrying and if it's the right choice for you."

* * *

><p>GINNY<p>

The right choice for me? Since when had that mattered to me? I had already accepted that I wouldn't be happy again. But, did that mean Harry shouldn't be? Didn't he deserve happiness?

I stared at Draco. Here he was, standing in front of me, declaring that he loved me in front of a crowd of people who would love nothing more than to slaughter him as part of the festivities. And he wasn't asking me to forgive him or take him back or anything. He just wanted me to think about what would make me happy.

I turned to Harry.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I can't marry you."

"Because of Malfoy?"

"No," I hadn't decided about Draco yet, "Because it wouldn't be fair to you, Harry. You deserve someone who will love you and make you happy."

"But, Ginny, _you_ make me happy," he started.

"But, Harry, think about years from now. Do you think we'll be happy? I mean, let's say we're seeing off our kids on their way to Hogwarts. Where do my dreams fit into that? I can't ask you to marry me. I loved you once, but now you're more like family."

"Ginny, I, I don't know what to say. I do love you, and I want to be a part of your family. I only left because I had to," he said.

"But, Harry, I need someone to love me despite my family. I can't be a means to an end," Harry just looked at me and then turned and walked away. Ron followed him and Hermione hesitated, looked at me, and left with them. I turned to Draco.

"Are you happy now?"

"No, Ginny, I'm not. I don't like seeing you upset, and I can tell that that was painful for you to do. I am happy that you're not marrying him, though. I won't deny that."

"So, what's your next move? Sweep me off my feet and then ask me to marry you and we get engaged? Again?" I added as an afterthought. His eyes got really wide and I realized what I had just said in front of my entire family.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'AGAIN'?"

Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I needed that moment of "Oops." Because I would totally do something like that. What did you think?<strong>


	30. The Second Ending, Part 3

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while. Finals cropped up and then my laptop went on the fritz. Thankfully, Santa brought me a new one, and so I now have a new chapter for you. So Harry Christmas to all!**

**So without wasting further words, here is the second ending part 3:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

GINNY

The fact that the family dinner that followed was supposed to be my wedding reception was the least awkward part of that night. Mum simply glared at me through dinner. Ron was still shocked. Neville and Hermione were busy comforting Harry or trying to make Ron eat. Bill, Charlie, and Percy weren't surprised, and George was too preoccupied to really care about anything. Dad looked at me and then to Draco, who possibly looked more out of place than Snape at a Gryffindor party. Finally, Harry spoke.

"Gin, what happened that year?" I looked back at him and wondered where to start.

"You left," I began, "That's where it all started for me."

"But I had to le—"

"I know, Harry. I know that. I just wanted to start somewhere toward the beginning. I'm not sure I even know what happened. I just know that McGonagall made me captain, and I hated Draco because he was strutting about the school as Head Boy and captain. And we were mean to one another."

"That's my girl," Ron interrupted.

"Ron, shut up," Neville said. Then he looked at me, "Mind if I tell a little bit, Gin?" I shook my head. I was a bit nervous. "Look, guys, when you three left, Ginny was in a really bad place. She started off by going through the motions: going to classes, trying to continue the D.A., and being there for me and Luna. But after a while, she became angry and started fighting against her sadness. So, she started taunting Malfoy back whenever he made fun of her, and she trained harder and harder as a Quidditch player. She fought hard against the Carrows, and kept the D.A. alive. And that was the good stuff she did, but she also got involved in drinking and acting on feelings that she didn't have for certain people," he cleared his throat and I blushed, "And there was a bad night that was rough on her, Luna, and me. And after that things started to look better on some ends but then she and Malfoy decided that they were going to hurt one another."

"Nev, I'm going to interrupt for a tic because there's a little bit you don't know. The whole thing with Draco and me started, at least for me, when Slytherin played Gryffindor in Quidditch. We had to shake hands, and something happened. I started to feel something other than hatred. And then at the end of the game, I kissed Draco on the cheek to distract him while I grabbed the snitch."

"Damn, Ginny," Charlie laughed, "That was creative."

"I think manipulative is a better word," Draco muttered. I elbowed him and laughed.

"You can continue now Neville," I nodded. It was easier to let him tell it.

"Well, after a while, she and Malfoy started hanging out a bit more and I started to see the old Ginny come back…" as he continued the story, my mind replayed all of the little moments by the lake, and just all the times Draco made me feel happy.

I had missed those times desperately over the past year and half. I thought about my seventh year. Hermione had come back and had been made Head Girl. I was fine with that since I didn't want it. And Luna was still there. Everything was different though. I had trouble adjusting. I would go to charms and miss Colin sitting at my right side. It reminded me of our first year. Only this time he wasn't petrified in the hospital wing; he was gone. At least I wasn't responsible this time. That was my only comfort. I achieved top grades in all my N.E.W.T.'s, but it didn't make me happy. And I realized that what I really missed that year was Draco. I looked over at him and tuned back in to Neville's story.

"I think what really happened is that Malfoy and Ginny found out they were perfect for each other. I've never seen anyone make her as happy," he finished.

"Yes, but what prompted you to break Crabbe's nose," Hermione asked.

"Really, Hermione, that's what you want to know?" Ron chuckled.

"Well, Ron, that seems to have coincided with her and Malfoy beginning their friendship, so I want to know why," she reasoned. Neville looked at me. I knew he didn't want to tell that part.

"Well, 'Mione," I took a deep breath, "Um, the first night Draco and I just talked to each other like people," I teared up, "I was…attacked."

"What?"

"Where?"

"Who?"

"Hold your horses," I said to my family, "I had walked Neville down to detention on my way to the lake to meet Draco, but Crabbe had intercepted my owl, and he—he accosted me in the dungeons. Please don't make me go into detail," I begged. I did not want to relive that in front of my entire family. I had never seen them look angrier. All of them looked ready to murder.

"Ginny, why didn't you tell me?" Harry wanted to know, "Did he know?" he tipped his head toward Draco. I nodded. Then surprisingly Harry spoke, "Is that why you didn't make more of an effort to save Crabbe in the Room of Requirement?" Draco nodded. Harry and Draco then had a moment of understanding and he nodded at Draco.

"Oh, my baby," Mum was finally not angry at me anymore. She came around the table and hugged me. I started to cry. I looked at Draco.

"I think I'll take up the story from here," he began.

* * *

><p>DRACO<p>

What was I doing? I was sitting in the Weasley kitchen, surrounded by all of Ginny's family, and now I was about to tell them about how I, a Malfoy, loved Ginny.

"Ginny and I began to meet on a regular basis. We talked and shared stories of our lives with one another. She became my best friend. Then I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes. This was shortly before Christmas. I also at that time became an informant. For Christmas I sent her an owl. I registered the owl as a Malfoy owl so that she could communicate with her family. I didn't want a repeat of the Crabbe incident. Her gift to me was the most amazing gift I'd ever seen. She sent me shells that she had charmed so that we could record and send messages to one another without having to use patronuses."

"Ginny, that's amazing magic!" Granger exclaimed, "Did you invent that?"

"Yes, Hermione," Ginny rolled her eyes, "You're not the only smart witch in Hogwarts." I laughed.

"Anyway, she, being very clever, figured out the most effective way to communicate with me. And so we communicated that way for a while. When we got back to school we picked up where we left off except that she would use the Head Girl dormitories as a place to study instead of the library. I didn't want the Carrows to get to her after the Death Eaters had taken Luna. So, we continued our relationship and the night before the Easter holidays, I proposed. She accepted," I looked at her, "She accepted and made the happiest, though the most unworthy, man alive. I knew that she hadn't revealed our relationship to you yet, though, so I didn't give her a ring."

"He gave me this," she interrupted. She showed them all the necklace, "He wanted me to have something to wear as a symbol, but seeing as only Bill, Charlie, and Percy knew that I was dating him, I didn't think it would be a good idea to declare it to all of you."

"Ginny," her mom was angry again, "How could you not tell us?"

"Mum, I tried. When I wanted you guys to use the owl, I was going to tell you," she explained.

"Molly, we didn't want to use the owl because we didn't trust Draco, and I think that may have been a bit off-putting for Ginny later," Mr. Weasley explained. I had never had more respect for Arthur Weasley than I did at that moment.

"Alright, Arthur, that may be true, but why weren't we informed later? For instance, when you got engaged?"

"Mrs. Weasley, if I may," I asked and she nodded, "I was the one who told Ginny about these three being brought to the manor. And I imagine in all the chaos that caused with me telling her not to come back, which was the second hardest thing I've ever done, she may not have been able to tell you. Then I had planned on telling you after the year was over. But then You-Know-Who attacked Hogwarts."

"Yes, we know that part all too well," Mr. Weasley said.

"If that was the second hardest thing you've done, Draco," Mrs. Weasley said, "Then what was the first?"

"Telling your daughter that I didn't love her and breaking her heart," there was a distinct ringing silence in the kitchen.

"You never did tell me why you did that," Ginny whispered. I took her hands.

"Ginny, I was afraid that after Harry defeated Tom that my family would be persecuted. I couldn't ask you to condemn yourself along with me. I had to keep you pure." To my surprise, Ginny looked angry. Then she did something I did not see coming.

* * *

><p>NEVILLE<p>

I laughed so hard. Little Ginny Weasley walked over and slapped both Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter across their faces.

"I am so tired of my boyfriends dumping me to keep me safe!" she shouted. "You," she looked at Harry, "thought I couldn't handle Death Eaters targeting me. Guess what? They did anyway. And you," she looked back at Malfoy, "Well, you were just being an idiot. Do you honestly think I would have left you just because people thought you were bad? People already thought that."

"Well, it made sense at the time, Gin. I thought I was going to Azkaban. And they don't allow conjugal visits," he laughed.

"Please," she joked, "You were just being a prat. Almost as big a prat as Ron I might add."

"Hey!"

"Okay, Gin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be an idiot. And, believe me, I've been kicking myself ever since."

"So, the question is," she said, "Where do we go from here?"

Draco looked at Arthur who nodded. Mrs. Weasley nodded as well and let go of her daughter. Draco got down on one knee.

"Ginny, you and I have been through more hell than anyone should ever have to go through. You took a Death Eater and turned him into a human. I have hated myself all my life until I met you. And, to be honest Gin, I don't want to go back to hating myself for the rest of my life. I can't promise you anything except to always love and cherish you. But I know that I will never love anyone as much I love you. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes, Draco, I will," Ginny said, "And, for the record, I never stopped loving you."

"Nor I you," he said as he took out a ring.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys liked that. I was determined that this was going to be the last chapter. But Draco and Ginny want to play a little bit longer, so it looks like there will be another, most likely shorter chapter. By the way, I love Neville. Just saying. And really, who didn't want her to slap Harry for dumping her in HBP?<strong>


	31. Epilogue

**Alright. This is the final ending to the story. In all the two endings together ended up being 7 parts. Rather appropriate don't you think?**

**And you can still go vote for my next story pairing in my polls. So far it's pretty close between Drinny and Dramione.**

**Without further ado...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

GINNY

Draco and I ended up having a very quiet, intimate wedding. If I weren't the bride, I still would have gone just to be entertained. If I learned anything for sure that day it was that there is nothing more tense than a Malfoy-Weasley wedding. My brothers and Harry were there. Hermione and Luna were my bridemaids, and Blaise, and surprisingly, Neville were Draco's groomsmen. Somehow it was perfect.

We managed to smooth things over with both families and our friends. Neville and Luna would come for dinner often when they dated. After a few years though, they split up because their lives were going different ways. Blaise and Daphne were frequent guests, and even Ron and Hermione stopped by every once in a while. Harry ended marrying Astoria and so even he was okay with us now.

After the wedding, life became strange for me. I wasn't accustomed to Draco's life, so being a Malfoy wasn't easy for me. He never pushed me into spending a lot of money, though, and I was thankful. The early days were so happy. I started playing professional quidditch and every night when I came home, Draco had some surprise waiting for me whether it was a bubble bath or rose petals on our bed. A very passionate night would always follow, but we always used protection. We weren't ready to have kids yet.

* * *

><p><strong>21 years later…<strong>

Ginny took her youngest son's hand as they hurried along the platform toward the train.

"Come on, Charlie, you don't want to be late for your first year at Hogwarts!" Ginny chided back to her older son. The little red-headed boy laughed.

"Aw, Mum, I'm coming, sheesh," Charlie retorted.

"Charlie Malfoy, don't you dare talk to your mother that way!" Draco scolded before turning to his oldest son, "Scorpius, do you have everything?"

"Yes, Dad, of course I do," the perfect miniature of Draco answered. Ginny looked at her oldest son who was entering his third year.

"Alright, now Scorpius, watch out for your brother, have fun with Al, but no more getting into fights with your cousins," she warned, "Oh, and give Neville our love!"

"Aw, but Mum, they're dreadfully dull, and okay," Scorpius complained and rolled his eyes as he boarded the train, "Hey, Al!" he shouted as he raced down the corridor. Ginny looked up. So did Draco. Turning slightly they saw Harry.

"Hey, Gin," he said jovially, "Seeing Scorpius off?"

"Yes, and Charlie is starting this year," Ginny replied. Harry smiled at Charlie who looked confused but smiled back. "Are you seeing Al off I suppose?"

"Yeah, and Lily started last year, and by some miracle, James became a prefect," Harry laughed, "Heaven help Hogwarts. Sure is quiet around the house now though."

Ginny laughed but felt a pang of sympathy for Harry. Harry had married Astoria Greengrass about six months after Draco and Ginny's wedding. They had had three children, James, Al, and Lily. Astoria had died giving birth to Lily though and Harry hadn't married again.

"I'm sorry," she said, "You can take Tom or Mollissa," she joked holding the children out to him.

"Thanks, Gin, but there's some irony there somewhere about me raising a boy named Tom," he laughed as he walked away. Ginny and Draco did too. They had always gotten flack from the family for naming a child Tom. But talking about Tom had helped Draco and Ginny fall in love. In a way, Tom Riddle was the reason for Ginny and Draco's entire marriage. They had named Mollissa as a tribute to both their mothers. Ginny turned away and knelt down to talk to Charlie.

"Are you nervous?" she looked into his steely grey eyes. He nodded.

"What if I get put into Hufflepuff? Or Gryffindor?"

"I was in Gryffindor!"

"Yeah, but you're one of the only good Gryffindors," he said as he hugged her.

"Then you can be just as good. But you will be great no matter what house you're in, Charlie," she smiled, "Now get going, you don't want to miss the train. One time, your Uncle Ron did, and it was a disaster!"

"What happened?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Ask your cousins, or James or Al," she said, "Now go," she said giving him one last hug. Charlie boarded the train and Ginny stood up to face Draco, "Just think, Drake, in a couple of years, Mollissa will be headed to Hogwarts and then Tom the year after that," Ginny said.

"Yes, dear," Draco laughed, "And you know what that means."

"That we'll have the manor to ourselves again!" Ginny laughed, "Come to think of it, that'll be kind of sad," she admitted.

"Yes, that's true. But we'll face it together when it happens, my dearest love," Draco leaned in and kissed his wife passionately, "Or we could take care of that loneliness problem tonight," he whispered in her ear. Ginny slapped him playfully before going in for another kiss.

"Ew," little Hugo Weasley cried out the window, "Scor, do you see what your parents are doing?" Ginny and Draco laughed as the train took off from the station. They took their other two children's hands and led them back through the archway.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. It was a bit short, but I hope you liked it. Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed. Thank you to all of you who have read this entire story and stuck with it to the end! I wasn't sure if I could write a fanfiction, but you guys really encouraged me. God bless!<strong>


End file.
